


Mortimer Goth And The Book Of Chaos

by PennedMar



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Call this another “making a mountain of a molehill” idea, but it got to me when I really considered it.As inspired by “Mortimer Beckett and the Book of Gold” and the “Book of Chaos” Mod, welcome to a tale of intrigue, suspense and action!When a crime wave grips Willow Creek and elsewhere, Mortimer and Bella Goth find themselves wrapped in its clutches. But is its source man-made, or the work of something far more sinister?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, this is a way to incorporate *all* elements of The Sims 4 canon, as featured via the Expansions, Game and Stuff Packs, etc-
> 
> It's been a pet project of mine to do so, so here we are!

“It is only in chaos we learn who we truly are, how we can shape the world around us-"

 

It seemed like such atrocities were the burden of much larger, bustling areas. Even in a smaller city like San Myshuno, such incidents were to be expected. Such chaos just came the hustle of the big, wide world. However, with all that'd befallen their little communities, their residents couldn't deny the greater truth. They'd become the targets of a widespread crime spree.

The incidents began subtly, with increased reports of aggression and foul play. They seemed the work of local pranksters, made to ruffle the area's collective psyche. But over the passing weeks, the incidents grew more intense, capable of grievous harm.

Though the victims remained alive, they had no explanation for what'd befallen them. They bore no marks of assault, nor evidence of any one person behind it. All they could speak of was being overwhelmed by a deep sense of hatred.

They knew not of its source, only that it rattled them to their very cores. In response, the local police increased their protective efforts, to no avail. Despite their staff's work, no clear culprit could be found. All tried to live as normally as they could, unwilling to give into such chaos.

It was only when the murders began did fear and distrust grip the land.

Even for those present, they were helpless to aid the victims. Through sudden immolation, electrocution or otherwise, their "target" perished without fail. No amount of outside aid could penetrate such afflictions when set forth. Its underlying cause seemed out of bounds, as if crafted by an unseen, supernatural force.

Unable to combat it, all watched in fear whenever another of their own was felled. The citizens now feared for their lives, questioning if they'd soon become targets themselves. As panic overwhelmed the greater area, their local leaders were forced to speak on the issue.

Oasis Springs was the domain of the Landgraabs, while Willow Creek belonged to the Goths. The incidents were more common in the former, spurring the Landgraabs into action. They'd arranged for a community forum at their estate that Wednesday; In turn, all had come to Affluista Mansion demanding answers and Geoffrey's counsel.

His family had tried to ready themselves, but soon found themselves outdone. Malcolm forced himself through the crowd, calling out for order. However, he was just shoved aside, his voice drowned out by the guests' clamor. Unable to get their attention, Malcolm stepped aside to find some peace. He passed his mother, who shuffled around, trying to serve everyone refreshments.

"On behalf of the Oasis Springs Homeowners Association," Geoffrey greeted his guests. "Welcome to our monthly meeting." He glanced around his living room, taking in the citizens who'd come forth. Even his home's vast space appeared modest then, given all who stood in it now. Their eyes bored through him, all painted with a ferocious, demanding gleam.

Geoffrey took a quick breath, his sight landing on his son and wife. He could barely make them out, as Malcolm was quickly leaving. Meanwhile, Nancy now darted about, quelling the crowd's needs. He felt that same ferocity upon her the crowd possessed, born of frustration. With a shake of his head, Geoffrey tried to focus on the crowd again.

Though he dared not show it, he was as fretful as they were within. Only fate knew who was next for the slaughter; It could be any one of them, his own kin included. Geoffrey balled his hand into a fist, and spoke through labored breath. "Everyone, I know what you're here for!" he stated firmly. "You're all concerned for your safety, given the recent incidents."

There was a murmur upon the crowd, reinforcing what they all feared. "I've contacted the community-wide police," he said with his hands raised up. "They're looking into it as best they can! All their available officers are on the case!" The crowd boomed again, wondering what the police could do for them now. They broke into more frenzied questions, to which Geoffrey tried to speak over.

"Given what they've have said," he shouted, waving his hands around. "It's the darndest thing! Only citizens of Willow Creek and Oasis Springs have been targeted so far! Yeah, I know, but what can any of us do about it?" The crowd spoke among themselves, questioning why it was so. They wondered about the other neighborhoods, how safe they were now.

As concern rose for those areas, Geoffrey tried to restore order among the crowd. "Again, we can only worry so much before we lose it!" he cried out, his mouth slack. They continued to speak, causing him to mash his thumb between his eyes. Having long tired of their chatter, Nancy glanced at her husband. She knew Geoffrey meant well, but his wasn't a temperament for such matters.

With a shake of her head, she set her plate of cold cuts down. "Will you all just shut up?!" she screamed, cowing them instantly. All turned to spot her in shock, including her family. "I apologize for that, but you're all acting like animals! Like my husband said, worrying won't get us anywhere. The police are still on the look out. It's up to us to keep safe and report anything suspicious."

Her own frenzy mirrored their own, heightening their tension. However, they knew they were at fate's mercy then. Until more was revealed, they could only fend for themselves. The crowd grew silent, awaiting what else Geoffrey had to say. Among them were Mortimer and Bella Goth, who'd listened in keenly.

They knew they had to speak on Willow Creek's behalf eventually; Despite their own concern, they'd tried to remain positive about the situation. They'd dealt with community issues before, pertaining to a spike in alien abductions. Through Bella's own ascension, they'd cracked the case in no time.

They figured they could find a solution, given their intelligence and deductive skills. 

The pair just kept silent, returning their focus to Geoffrey. "Now, with that out of the way," he said, now exhausted from the day's burden. "I've nothing else worth discussing. All other matters are as expected. This session with the Oasis Springs Homeowners Association is adjourned!" He stomped through the crowd, barely aware of them making way for him.

Within moments, he was slumped over his kitchen island in anguish. Nancy stood a few feet away, still shoved within the crowd. Despite her own disgust and concern, pity for her husband overwhelmed her. She couldn't stand to see her family or the townsfolk in such distress. However, she knew where her priorities rested. She stepped back, shoving some citizens out of her path.

"Well, you heard him," Nancy said, her voice sharp. "Meeting's over, get out of our house! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" She clapped her hands, making her impatience clear. Though the crowd spoke among themselves, they dared not disobey her. No one could risk angering the most influential family around, not in the midst of their chaos.

With that in mind, the crowd began to disperse, their footsteps pounding against the floor. As their guests left Affluista Mansion, Nancy glanced around herself. With a shake of her head, she readied herself to restore her home to its former glory. She walked a bit, only to run into Mortimer and Bella. Their own pained expressions told all, causing her to shake her head.

"Trust us, guys," Nancy said with a twinge of defeat. "All we know is what Geoffrey said earlier. We don't have much, but it's bad-" She shook her head again, trying to focus on cleaning up litter. Mortimer drew close to her, causing her to glance at him. She tried to avoid his dark gaze, but it cowed her in turn. "Look, there's no use in fretting. What's done is done for now."

She sighed quickly before returning to her work. As Nancy puttered about, Mortimer backed off, returning to his wife. In the meantime, Geoffrey had met up with her, standing by her side. "She's right, you know," he chimed in. "It's tough out there, but we'll survive. That's what we've been doing our whole lives, you know!"

Mortimer and Bella nodded in turn, well aware of what he implied. "Anyway, you guys want to stick around?" Geoffrey asked of them. "We've got plenty of leftovers, and I got that Veronaville coffee you like, Mort." He shot them a weary smile while Nancy peered at them.

All wanted to reason with themselves just then, faced with their unseen threat. Given the other options, all the Goths could do was accept Geoffrey's offer. It was the best they could do, lest they end up like the crowd earlier. With that in mind, all walked over to the kitchen, were fresh coffee and finger foods lay in wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Following their coffee and sandwiches, Mortimer spoke with the Landgraabs a bit. He refrained from pressing the issue, instead focusing on more casual matters. Aside from the crime spree, all was well with their household. Mortimer could say only the same for his own family then; Everything was just as it'd always been, with his brilliant children and adoring wife.

He could only hope it'd remain as such, in spite of their community's sprawling crime spree. It was plain on the Landgraabs' faces that they shared his sentiment; He'd seen it upon the crowd earlier, with how readily they turned to frenzy. Everyone was afraid for their very lives, captive to the unseen killer. All were gripped by panic now, aching to fend for themselves. 

Though Mortimer knew the impulse was rash, he too fell under its sway. Discounting himself, he had his family to care for as well. He knew Bella could handle whatever life handed to her; However, he wasn't sure if the children were capable of such things. He didn't want to consider it, but no other options presented themselves then. 

As far as he knew, anyone was ripe for the killer's slaughter. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his children to such brutality. The thought rattled in his mind, dampening their group's casual nature. The Landgraabs picked up on it, asking if he'd like to go then. With a careful sip of his coffee, Mortimer just nodded to them. 

All sat in silence then, allowing their meeting to end on its own. Mortimer got up and wished the Landgraabs farewell; Bella excused herself in turn, trying to get a grip on her own thoughts. She went out to the Landgraabs' backyard, now aware of the softly setting sun. The anguish in Mortimer's voice was clear, mirroring what everyone felt nowadays. 

As she gazed into the distance, its vast, golden expanse only heightened her concern. For all anyone knew, the killer could be anywhere. Perhaps it could be a force outside of human intervention; Bella shuddered to imagine it, given her experience with alien beings. She stood in place, gazing at the sunset's streaks of coral and orange. When Mortimer came upon her, her heart skipped a beat. 

She took him aside, dragging them back in the Landgraab Mansion. Once there, Bella glanced below, taking a sharp, shaky breath. "You know, they're right, Mortimer," she admitted, her chest heaving a bit. "How can you be comfortable having the kids here, knowing what we know?!" She rose her head, only to blink back her rising tears. 

"What are you suggesting, then?" Mortimer replied, his teeth gritted. "We send them away until this blows over?!" At that, Bella broke into a gasping breath and turned from him. She covered her face with her hands, unable to contain her anguish. As she wept softly, Mortimer drew close and wrapped his hands around her waist. On soft breath, he promised to discuss it later, in their home's privacy. 

 

Once back at Ophelia Villa, they came upon their children running about. Both were occupied with their usual habits, unaware to the chaos now present. Unwilling to spoil their mood, Bella readied herself to order pizza for them all. However, she stopped herself, anxious about the delivery person's trek there. She didn't want to risk their life either, given the killer's erratic patterns. 

With that in mind, she shook her head and slumped to the kitchen. While she made some grilled cheeses, Mortimer spoke to the children about their day. An undeniable tension filled the air then, that which the children noticed. They glanced at each other, wondering why it was so. 

Alexander shook his head, silently claiming he'd done nothing wrong. When Mortimer also went to the kitchen, both children were left questioning his intent. He and Bella were notably distraught, presumably for reasons outside their reach. Only Cassandra could fathom its cause, that which she couldn't tell her sibling. 

With that in mind, she got the table ready without a word. Once Bella emerged with grilled cheeses and chips, she laid them out for dinner. All served themselves and sat down, drifting into their usual nightly routine. 

Bella tried to speak with the children as best as she could; While she did so, Mortimer listened in, speaking up on occasion. In time, their conversation shifted to neighborhood-wise news. It was then that Mortimer and Bella froze in shock. They glanced at each other, thinking back to their time in the kitchen. 

Though they'd agreed upon Bella's plan, both were uneasy admitting as such. They glanced at their children, wondering how much they knew of it all. Alexander and Cassandra seemed "pure", untouched by the news. Neither wanted to sully them just then. However, both thought to the killer's crimes, how brutal they'd become. 

Faced with such misdeeds, the pair held strong, keeping their children's interests at hand. "Well, since we're all here," Mortimer announced, tapping at his soda glass. "We've some news of our own." The children sat rigidly in fear, as he only used that tone for the worst news. As they eyed him warily, Bella took a breath and spoke in kind. 

"Kids, it's not easy to say this," she said, trying to lessen her voice's shakiness. "But you're going to live with Grandma and Grandpa. It's only for a little while, and-" The pair stared at her, their mouths slightly ajar. They stole glances at one another, only to demand answers of Bella. Their dark eyes pierced her spirit, shattering her self-control. She tried to speak, only for broken words to spill forth. 

In the midst of her struggle, Mortimer choked down his own sorrow. "Children, don't be so hard on your mother," he ordered them, raising his right hand up. "You're not being punished for anything. We're concerned for your safety, with that killer running loose-" He glanced back to Bella, who continued to fight back tears. As she shielded her eyes with her palm, her head dropped slightly. 

Cassandra studied her then, growing aware of how serious it all was. The mysterious deaths seemed a strange novelty, something that could never touch her own family. However, her parents' concern and fear was undeniable then. She peered at Mortimer, softly admitting her deepest concerns. "That's right, Cassandra," he replied, nodding somberly. "Children, I didn't want you to know about it like this."

She nodded slowly while Alexander continued to sit in shock. "I thought it'd blow over eventually," Mortimer admitted, his voice growing more frantic. "Thought you'd never get involved. But now that so many have passed, we can't risk it anymore. Bella rose her head to peer at Cassandra, her eyes still misty. When she met Alexander's gaze, her heart raced with dread. 

"Yeah, they've killed five people already-" Cassandra replied, her voice lost in thought. Mortimer chimed in to correct her, to which she shook her head. Their eyes met for a moment, hers now softly lidded. "No, someone else died earlier. It was on the afternoon news! But, I mean-" Mortimer just sat in shock while Bella muttered to God under her breath. 

As she clenched her fists, Mortimer took it upon himself to speak up. "Either way, this is for your own good," he said, trying to subdue his dismay. "Your mother and I couldn't bear having you about with that killer present!" Cassandra nodded once more, then peered at her brother. The reality of their situation had begun to sink in, to his dismay. He fell into the thought before another took its place.

"But Dad, that means we're going to Sunset Valley!" Alexander exclaimed suddenly. "What're we gonna do there? And what about soccer practice, and Cass' piano lessons, and-" His voice broke off as he met his parents' eyes; They were dull now, their faces somber and fretful. As Bella tried to reassure him, the boy fell silent, considering it further. 

"If you're already going, why not make the most of it?" Mortimer asked of his children. They stared at him, wondering what he meant. In an instant, he grinned, his eyes now bright. "You'll be staying in my old family home! I'm sure Grandma saved my old toys and things. And it's full of adventure! You'll get to see and do what I did when I was a kid!" 

"Yes, that's right," Bella chimed in, thinking back to her own childhood there. "We may joke about it, but Sunset Valley's a great town! Oh, I remember Fridays at the movies, picnics on the beach, fishing on Stoney Falls-" She sighed to herself, smiling warmly in turn. Her gaze fell upon Mortimer, her thoughts set in their wondrous past. "And it's where I fell for your father-" 

Mortimer bashfully turned away before he focused on the children again. "Either way, our point is to give it a chance," he said with conviction. "Let's make the best of a bad situation! Who knows, maybe you'll share experiences you wouldn't have otherwise!" Though Cassandra and Alexander remained apprehensive, they knew not to doubt their father. 

He always had their best interests at heart, he and Bella both. Faced with the choice of unexpected harm, Sunset Valley seemed a reasonable solution. "If you say so, Dad," Alexander replied with a shrug. "What do ya say, sis?" Cassandra glanced at him, only to nod at her parents. Affirmed in their decision, all ate dinner, wondering what new experiences would soon await them.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Bella sat on her bed, still musing over the day's matters. She'd since gotten undressed, leaving her in her lace lingerie. Meanwhile, Mortimer was unbuttoning his shirt, having set his jacket aside. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he revealed his pale flesh. "Good show of it, eh?" Bella nodded in kind, admiring her beloved's physique.

"I'm glad we've sorted this out," he continued as he put his shirt away. "I'm sure the children will enjoy Sunset Valley!" Bella paused just then, her thoughts returning to their dilemma. Even the sight of Mortimer's form couldn't quite ease her concerns. As she sighed to herself, he kept on as he took off his pants. "But I hope it's not too hard on you, Ladybug."

"I can't say it isn't," Bella replied softly. "What parent wouldn't miss their kids? But, it's more than that, darling." She sat up straight, lost to her rising thoughts. Unfazed by her silence, Mortimer sat down besides her. He could sense her warmth, her skin yearning to be touched. Though her mind was ablaze, Bella remained aware of the encompassing silence then.

It only heightened her unease, causing her to slump suddenly. With a glance to her husband, Bella summoned her courage again. "It's the uncertainty I can't stand!" she said on hushed breath. "What if they can't catch them, Mortimer? What if they kill again? And then what?! God, we can't keep dragging the kids back and forth, it's unheard of!"

"Well, we'll have to defend ourselves," Mortimer said, reaching out to embrace her. "Such is the way of life. Whenever a threat arises, we rise to protect ourselves." As they sat together, Bella agreed with him from within. There was no use in worrying without reason. It was for the benefit of their community, as well as their family and friends.

She still looked uneasy, though not for the same reason as before. Bella set a hand against her face, pressing it hard into her palm. She bit her bottom lip a bit, trying to focus her thoughts. Mortimer's gaze pierced her own, drawing her courage forth. "Is it really time again?" she asked herself, glancing to the wardrobe. "Do I really have to do this once more?"

When he nodded back, she knew what was to be done. Bella got up, venturing to the wardrobe. "I haven't thought about this in ages," she murmured, opening it up. "You remember the good old days, darling? A spell here, a spell there-" Her voice was at a sultry purr, glad to evoke such memories. Mortimer shot her a warm smile, having reached her side once more.

She glanced below, where several implements lay next to some shoes and boxes. When some caught her attention, Bella dropped down to pick them up. With a small cauldron and wands in hand, she presented them to Mortimer. "I've never forgotten my time as a witch," she mused wistfully. "God, it's fun to toy with reality itself. But that wasn't the time for such things."

Mortimer nodded yet again, thinking back to their past. Magic had been a pastime of hers, passed down through her clan's generations. It fit in with his own family's quirks, their love of the occult. However, Bella had pushed it aside after Cassandra's birth, focusing on her upbringing instead. She dabbled in some magical work afterwards, but never imagined it'd benefit them again. 

"If we're to do this," Bella said, setting the cauldron aside. "I might as well tell you my theory." He cocked his head, curious to what she had in mind. Bella gave him a quick glance before turning to the nearby bookshelf. She reached towards its contents, her fingertips running against several aged tomes. "In my research, I came upon a peculiar legend."

Once she'd found a particular book, Bella stepped forward to pull it out. As she held onto its form, Mortimer stepped behind her, still questioning her intent. Sensing his confusion, she opened it up to a section on magical artifacts. "It spoke of a supposed 'Book Of Chaos'," she said, allowing Mortimer to study what she'd highlighted. "It was made to inflict countless tortures upon humanity!"

"It could kill by several ways," Bella pressed on, her voice shaky once more. "Manipulating emotions, forcing abductions, and on and on!" She shook her head, horrified by the very thought. "But no one could ever prove it really existed. So, I just never worried about it." Her mouth grew tight, considering all that'd happened lately. "But, this just isn't right!"

"All the killings," she exclaimed, her voice quaking. "They sound just like what the book could do!" Bella felt her blood run cold then, stunned by the very possibility. "But, it can't be! Nature couldn't allow such power to be 'owned' by anyone!" Mortimer nodded in agreement, trying to imagine such an item. It seemed only magic could produce anything with such force.

Such was not the realm of "ordinary" people, lest they go mad with its power. Even if the book existed, why would it be in effect now? As Mortimer dwelled on the situation, Bella toyed with a wand. Even with her time away from its power, she handled it with ease. Once her magical had returned, he felt here was nothing they could handle together.

"But since it's come up," Mortimer said as his eyes shot open. "A thought just came to me." Bella nodded back, urging him to continue. "If this 'Book Of Chaos' does exist, might it be tied to the Book Of Life?" Her eyes shot open at the thought, not having considered it before. She recalled the book's own power, how it could restore those who'd perished.

It seemed a divine counterpoint to it, one made to bless, instead of torture. However, its use was limited to revival alone. From what she knew, the Book Of Chaos also caused non-lethal methods of harm. Despite the knowing gleam in Mortimer's eyes, she sensed it wasn't so. All Bella could do let him down gently, shaking her head in turn.

She noted how readily obtainable the book was, given the proper skills. "If they were linked," Bella stated, her gaze now downcast. "Why can writers make them so easily? Besides, it only does one thing. The Book Of Chaos was made to do it all." Mortimer shrugged to himself, trying to remain positive. "No, I think it's much larger than we can imagine."

"Well, if we're to do this," Mortimer replied with a cautious expression. "Might as well do it properly. Arm ourselves, get a sense of pride and accomplishment out of it-" He paused at that moment, feeling Bella's eyes bore into him. While he'd joked about it here and there, such phrasing now wore on her nerves.

He just shook his head, awaiting whatever she else she could add herself. When she had nothing, both retired back to bed. As they lay beneath crimson sheets, Mortimer admitted his lingering concern. However, he took it upon himself to keep calm, as befitting a community leader.

Bella turned to him, running her hand along his bare chest. "That's the spirit, darling!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all! Why, it'll be like when I started writing too-" He rolled his eyes suddenly, thinking back to her past endeavors.

"We've been over this time and time again," Mortimer replied, trying not to chuckle at her. "Posting those "San Myshuno reviews" on Simstagram does not a writer make!" Her eyes blazed with fury then, dark brows set low above them. Though he scrambled to apologize, Bella huffed softly and fell atop him.

Any complaints he had were soon silenced by her lips against his own, drawing them closer. Her warmth enveloped him, as comforting as he always found it. Even with the chaos afoot, both were glad for the other's company and eternal love. They only hoped they'd come from all this unscathed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

When the weekend came, Mortimer drove his family to the airport to send his children off. He'd booked a flight to Sunset Valley for the evening, allowing ample time to prepare beforehand. As they awaited their flight, the children puttered about, getting a final glance of their hometown. They could make the forms of airplanes landing from outside. 

At once, the sight intrigued and filled them with a creeping dread. Though their parents had planned for their stay in Sunset Valley, it was still foreign to them. Neither could quite imagine staying for several months there; While Mortimer painted it as a fun summer stay, their doubts remained. When they peered at their parents, their own unease was palpable.

However, it was nothing compared to their continuous talk about that unseen killer. Though they tried to speak in hushed tones, the children knew of their concern. They'd never seen their parents in such a state before. Even though going to Sunset Valley intimidated them, they knew it'd be for the best now. With that in mind, the children returned to Mortimer and Bella, who sat nearby.

They sat besides their parents in silence, just watching the planes rise and fall. All wanted to rest in the moment and one another's warmth. But soon the call came for their flight, forcing them to part. With their bags in hand, Cassandra and Alexander got up, only for Mortimer to follow suit. He wrapped them up in his arms, offering them some final words of support. 

When they broke apart, the children walked off, ready to board the plane. "Good bye, kids!" Bella exclaimed, waving at them. "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa! Take lots of pictures, have fun! Don't forget how much I love you-" The children waved back, just as tearful as she was now. But their task at hand was clear, leading them into the plane's interior.

Mortimer and Bella stood in silence for a while, their sight set on the children. They could only imagine them inside the plane, awaiting Sunset Valley's riches. Before they knew it, the plane had taken off, its form rising from outside the window. Assured in their safety then, the pair walked away, preparing to return to their "normal" lives.

 

Afterwards, both knew much had to be done for their neighborhood's sake. 

Mortimer prepared to a host a Willow Creek homeowner's meeting within the week. He'd been holding off on it, hoping for a break from the police or otherwise. However, none had come, forcing his hand. Meanwhile, Bella needed to hone her magic skills again, lest she come in unprepared. 

In addition, both wanted to scour the neighborhood for additional information. When their days off came, Mortimer and Bella took to the streets, seeking clues. They'd left Diana Fyre in charge of their home, on the condition that she wouldn't burn it down. She agreed readily, wishing them well on their endeavor. 

Even with in her supernatural state, she knew the murders were beyond her knowledge. She could only hope the Goths would serve their community well. As such, they arrived at Garden Essence, as Pique Hearth was vacant just then. Bella knocked the door, only to be nearly knocked down by Liberty. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Goth!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Got me there! Now, what can I do ya for?" When Bella told her of their plan, Liberty's face quickly grew somber. "Oh, of course. Come on in-" She opened the door up, only to glance back within the house. "Summer, Travis, we got guests! Put your pants on!" As the Goths walked inside, silence surrounded them.

Before they could get comfortable with it, Summer and Travis stumbled into the living room. Both appeared slightly disheveled, as though they'd just gotten up. While they greeted their guests, Liberty fixed them some drinks. She returned with some lemonade, allowing all to help themselves. As everyone sat on the nearby couches, Liberty spoke up once more.

She asked of the Goths' plan, wondering what it truly entailed. "It's like this, guys," Bella stated with authority. "We're collecting citizen's reports to help the police with the killer. I figure you might know something, since you live here and all." Liberty nodded in agreement as Summer and Travis stared at them. "So, has anything suspicious happened lately?"

They peered at Liberty, who shrugged in response. "No, not that I've seen," Travis said, rubbing his head. "Right, girls?" Summer and Liberty nodded in agreement, eerily silent then. Undeterred, Bella went into further detail, asking of any issues at their jobs lately. Neither of them had seen anything noteworthy there, save for what they knew to expect. 

The Goths fell silent, their despair now clear. "Sorry we couldn't help," Summer said, her heart aching for them. "Everything's been just fine for us. But I can call up my cousin, Jasmine Holiday! Maybe she'll know something!" The Goths glanced at each other, thinking back to their local events coordinator. 

With her tasks about town, she was equipped to pick up on strange activity. Bella kicked herself for not thinking of it before, shaking her head. However, she had no time for self-guilt, given their busy schedule. She and Mortimer soon departed their home, thanking them for their aid.

On their way back to Pique Hearth, Bella left Jasmine a message, explaining her concerns. She sensed Jasmine would take her time replying, given her busy schedule. She couldn't blame her as such, opting to focus on their main endeavor. When they reached the Pancakes' home, the door was wide open. Now alarmed, they ran inside, seeking any signs of vandalism. 

"And another thing, your pancakes suck!" an unfamiliar voice boomed across the way. Mortimer and Bella rushed to its source, only to hear a sudden clatter. They paused in shock, their eyes shut just then. When they opened them, they saw Bob trying to restrain himself. He glared at at unknown man with his teeth clenched. Eliza stood besides him, brandishing an oversized fork. 

"That's enough!" she snarled, her own eyes blazing. "You come into my house and insult my husband?! Business or not, get the hell out!" With a wave of the fork, Eliza huffed as Bob watched on. The man spoke in his favor, only angring Bob and Eliza further. Sensing his failure, he shook his head and stomped away. He made no notice of Mortimer and Bella, confusing them further. 

"Dear God, is it one of them?!" Mortimer asked sharply, capturing Bob and Eliza's attention. He watched the man vanish, wondering if he ought to run after him. As Mortimer readied himself for the chase, the Pancakes' stopped him. They stood as a trio then, with the pair gripping his arms. "But, what was that?! Was he tied to the murders, or-?"

"No, Mort, it's nothing like that!" Bob replied, jerking his hands away. "That guy was my new supervisor at work! He came over for some new policy, and one thing led to another." He shook his head in disgust, his lips slightly parted. Eliza put the fork down and set her hand on his back for support. "I hated that guy anyway, so it's no skin off my back!"

"Anyway, what can I do ya for?" Bob asked them with a grin. "Don't suppose you'd like pancakes either?" The pair shook their heads and invited he and Eliza to sit down. Once comfortable, they detailed their plan to find evidence. While Bob shook his head no, Eliza dwelled on the matter. She could've sworn she smelled something burning earlier.

However, she knew their area had an issue with local barbeques. She'd seen the remains of burgers at the park, charred beyond reason. Eliza mentioned it, saying it was a frequent occurrence. The Goths noted it readily, and asked if anything strange was afoot. When they said no, the pair readied themselves to visit the Spencer-Kim-Lewis clan. 

 

Cypress Terrace was past their own home, readily accessible via the local steamboat. They left Pique Hearth, hoping to get to it in time. As the Goths walked forward, the scent of charcoal greeted them. Mortimer paused just then to sniff the air. It didn't quite smell like grilled food, but rather like scorched flesh. He told Bella, drawing her concern. She took the lead, cautiously walking forward. 

"Oh my God, Mortimer!" she screamed as they stepped behind Pique Hearth. "It can't be!" She spotted a blurred form, nearly blending into the road below. Both ran up to it, only to discover it was a human body. Amidst the scent of decay lingered a faint aroma of perfume. Intrigued by it, Bella dropped below, studying the body's appearance and scent. 

As Mortimer trailed behind her, he saw how deeply charred the body was. It could've only been engulfed in flame somehow, given their form's damage. His heart skipped a beat, his mind unsure of how to process it. He stood frozen then, staring at the victim underfoot. Mortimer tried to imagine how it could've been so; Even in shock, no person would let their body fall to the flames. 

They would've tried to extinguish themselves somehow. This seemed more the intention of another, even if he knew not how it began. While Bella got back on her feet, Mortimer continued to survey the body. In their charred state, he couldn't even tell who they'd been before. 

He asked Bella if she knew this person, to which she replied "no". Even up close, she couldn't make out the person's identity at all. She hoped it wasn't anyone they knew, as selfish as the notion was. It appeared not to be, but Bella knew not to assume as such. Struck by their presence, she tried to regain her composure. 

All the while, Mortimer shook his head, focusing on the situation's gravitas. No time could be wasted here, despite their shock. As such, he got out his smartphone and called the police. While he finished speaking to them, Bella heard footsteps all around herself. She glanced around, only to see Bob and Eliza again, alongside Travis, Summer and Liberty. 

As they ran up to the Goths, some passerby paused to view them. Having caught onto their chaos, they swarmed the scene with intrigue and dismay. They asked of what had been, forcing Mortimer to tell them of the charred body within reach. It was then the police arrived, just as stunned as everyone else was. 

They closed off the scene, forcing all others away. Bella was ordered to stay close, providing witness testimony for the felled person. Mortimer kept by her side, listening to her speak with the officers. Some citizens were consoled by their presence, while others held onto their rising concern. They groused openly, unable to accept such brutality could happen in their neighborhood. 

However, they were cowed into silence as the police stated their findings. At the moment, all they knew was the victim was a young adult man. Any outward identifying signs had been charred completely. Even his identification cards and wallet had been consumed by flame. They'd have to take him to their lab for further analysis to identify him. 

Faced with their testimony, all the citizens could do was speculate among themselves again. They were still at the unseen killer's mercy, their swift, deadly source. Far as anyone knew now, their victim had just suddenly burst into flame. There appeared to be no signs of foul play then, still no leads to their foe's identity. 

It'd been just as before, cruelty cast out of the ether. Despite their rising panic, their crowd turned to the police, seeking out relief. They urged them to stay vigilant, lest they meet a similar fate. In the meantime, they'd post updates on the victim while they studied him. As the officers prepared to transport their victim, the crowd's focus fell upon Mortimer and Bella. 

Their eyes were desperate now, pleading for any sort of consolation from them. All either of them could do was peer back, just as frightened and uneasy as they were. The mortality of all was achingly present then, prey to the whims of their unseen killer. All any of them had was each other, hopeful against that awful, invisible force.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the victim's body had been escorted away, the crowd began to disperse. As they tried to return to their given routine, some citizens remained. They were unsure of themselves, how such corruption could grace their neighborhood. Eliza was one of them, her mind racked by what she'd noticed earlier. Even with the area's constant barbeques, she chided herself for being so naive.

Ever since the incidents began, Eliza tried to keep up with their news. Her family's safety was her uttermost concern, despite Bob's protests to the contrary. He claimed they'd nothing to fear in a place like Willow Creek. As far as he was concerned, it was the very picture of untouchable suburbia. However, neither of them could deny the veil had been broken earlier.

If even Willow Creek could fall to such chaos, did any safe haven truly exist then? The Pancakes' now doubted it, their fear palpable. Of them, Eliza's grief was more visible, given her shaky form and downcast gaze. She cradled herself, seemingly ignoring her presence in the street. As she tried center her thoughts, Eliza spoke to herself, unaware she even did so.

"I should've known better," she muttered under her breath. "Nothing smells like that, nothing-" She felt tears well in her eyes to imagine their victim's final moments. Flame must have engulfed his entire body, smothering him in its presence. It seemed like agony of the highest order, unsuited for any living being. Unable to hold off, Eliza burst into tears.

She covered her face with her hands, her chest heaving with sobs. "Eliza, don't be so hard on yourself!" Bob exclaimed, to his wife's surprise. "How would you have known either way? Who else knows what a burning guy smells like, then?" He glanced at Mortimer, who gave him an uneasy expression. He shrugged at Bob, saying it'd never happened like that in his scientific work. 

Their incident didn't align with the injuries he'd encountered then. "Still, the cops said he was toast either way!" Bob pressed on. "The fire came so quick no one could put it out!" Eliza paused then, prying her hands away. She gazed at Bob, her eyes wet with dismay. Despite her urge to believe him, guilt still consumed her. She spoke unwillingly again, challenging him on the matter. 

"Guys, get a hold of yourselves!" Mortimer shouted, trying to break their tension. "Like I've been saying, we can't let this get to us! If we lose faith in each other, what's left?!" Bob and Eliza peered at him, their eyes full of that sickly dread. His voice commanded respect, his authority clear. "Guys, just go home and sleep it off. Tomorrow's another day, another chance for us all!"

Their focus remained on him until Bella spoke in agreement. As Bob and Eliza returned home, Bella's focus returned to her husband. "Well, now what?" she asked aloud with her arms wrapped around her chest. "You keep saying to be calm, but for what? There's no telling what'll happen next!" Her shoulders felt heavy, dragged down by her own unease. 

"Should we move?" she wondered, unaware that she'd said it openly. "Would that be best now?" Her gaze rose up, musing on the situation against the blue sky. Though she knew it absurd, Bella wished their troubles could just rise into the ether. It'd be just an alien abduction was, only without possibility of return. Bella lowered her head, still lost to the notion.

Fury soared through Mortimer's body, fed up with their supposed helplessness. "No, Ladybug, I refuse to!" he exclaimed sharply. "We've built our lives in Willow Creek! All our friends, neighbors, family are here! We can't just abandon or drag them into our paranoia!" Bella nodded softly, feeling her lips tremble once more. "Bella, if we give in, 'they've' won!"

"Whatever they mean to gain from this will be theirs!" Mortimer declared with disgust. "No one's life should fall because of that! It's just inhuman!" Bella's own distaste rose up, infuriated by such injustice. She knew death needn't be senseless, given existence's natural ways. One could die with dignity, offering their soul to the Grim Reaper in peace. 

That was what most strived for in their given lives. One could only hope for a life lived to the fullest. However, these incidents proved to the contrary. Death had come seemingly without reason, only serving to spread unrest and hatred about. lt like they all were pawns to another's vile, unseen scheme. 

That was what disgusted Bella the most. Questions of safety aside, she detested the uncertainty that now painted the land. It was so unlike for she and Mortimer to lack definitive answers in their lives. With their intelligence and skills, they could handle anything else life handed them. Now they and all others were subject to that unseen force's whims. 

Bella peered at her beloved, only to see that same fear and unease she held. Even he seemed unsure of himself, of what he believed. Unwilling to see him despair's depths, she went up to embrace him. As they stood together, the faint scent of perfume and charcoal lingered on. It'd spread its sickly aura around the land, reminding all of the danger afoot. 

 

Such was its might that it haunted them still, even as they returned to their own home. Not even its familiar reaches could console them all that much. When the evening came, unease clung onto their minds. Despite its lingering presence, the pair tried to calm themselves. Both figured it was high time to follow Mortimer's advice, lest despair consume them fully. 

Nature's pleasures abounded, in spite of the unseen turmoil present. The air was warm then, a gentle kiss to accompany the sunset. A rose sky surrounded them, swirled with marks of gold and lilac. It seemed a divine night to dine outside, to which Mortimer prepared the grill. As he seared some luscious steaks, Bella brought out chilled Nectar and garden salad. 

Once they were done, he plated up their food and filled their glasses. They chatted over dinner, delighted by its savory flavors. The steak's richness paired well with the Nectar, enhancing its spicy sweetness. In turn, their salad cut through such notes, cleansing their palettes. They enjoyed their meal, forcing away their dread with each enticing bite. 

Night came suddenly for the pair, or so it seemed. The Nectar softened their senses then, making them artificially joyful. Both could only hope for the best regarding their children; It was all they'd ever wanted for them, no matter the circumstances. In turn, they also hoped for the neighborhood's safety. They'd become family as well, another delight in their lives. 

As they dwelled on the thought, one of their friends approached their home. Don Lothario had burst into Willow Creek that evening, startled by an event in his home town. Earlier in Oasis Springs, it'd been a typical afternoon, easing off into early night. He'd been out for a jog, enjoying the rosy sky and mild heat. However, his run was cut short by an eerie impulse. 

It seemed to engulf his body, causing him to hover in place then. Don glanced around himself, only to see a sickly green glow surrounding his body. Sensing what it was, he fought against it, trying to break free. In his struggle, he heard continual cries of names, the most prominent being Mortimer and Bella's.

Don knew of her frequent abductions from Willow Creek's news reports; They'd detailed her accounts of alien activity, what they did to humans. Unwilling to let the beings capture them, he fought harder. He eventually broke free, only to make a dash towards Willow Creek. Once at Ophelia Villa, Don paused for breath, seeking out the eerie impulse.

He soon deemed it absent, to his great relief. As such, he went to the backyard and knocked at its entrance. Its pounding startled the Goths, forcing them to peer to its source. Mortimer advised his beloved to stay put so he could open the door. Once he'd done so, Don stood within reach, clearly frazzled. Mortimer paused for a moment to let the other man breathe. 

Though his silence remained, he dashed into their yard, his gaze wary. Bella walked to them, asking why he'd come. "Just spit it out, man!" Mortimer demanded of him, having caught up to Don. "What's so important that you ran all the way over here?!" Their eyes locked, only making the other man more uneasy. However, Don spoke frantically, warning them of the eerie impulse. 

They peered skyward, only to see an enormous, metallic structure hovering about. It resembled the "flying saucers" of science fiction, its very presence ominous. As they gazed at it, a pale stream of light poured from its center. It washed them in an aqua glow, lifting them from the very ground. While Mortimer remained in shock, Bella gave way to a familiar distaste.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it, not again!" Bella groused as they were lifted into the flying saucer. Before any of them knew it, they'd entered the vessel, far from Earth's surface. As they sat on cool steel, Mortimer glanced around himself. There lay shimmering metal as far as the eye could see, lined with neon wiring. Drab silver equipment was affixed to the walls, its purpose unclear.

For as stunned as he was, he turned to Bella, who merely sneered at it. Their eyes met, to which she gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, Mortimer," she replied with ire. "It's exactly what you think. The aliens got us all!" Before she could elaborate further, a bright light surrounded them. Such was its force that they were stunned into unconsciousness, leaving them to fall on the floor. 

Once they were unaware for a bit, some humanoid figures emerged to collect them. They picked up all of them, carrying them to their specialized chambers. When they parted ways, so did their trio for the time being. Bella was taken to a "standard" room where one figure strapped her to metal table. As it adjusted her restraints, she began to awake.

Bella's gaze came upon a large blur of sickly green, forcing her to lift her head. As her eyes focused, she made out the strange figure. It held a human-like shape, albeit clad in shiny, white armor. Neon green flesh covered it, emphasizing its sharp facial features and dark, blank eyes. She eyed it up and down, aware of what it truly was. 

"PT18, it's you, isn't it?" she asked of the alien, who nodded back. "Oh, great! You, I can deal with. Anyway, what's up? Want more blood or skin samples?" He pulled back from the table and shook his head. As Bella gazed up to him, he appeared nonchalant about it all. "Or, do you need something more?" He kept silent, seemingly distracted by his work. 

"That's not our current objective now, Bella," PT18 said, peering at her. "Our focus lies on the recent murders around your area." Bella's eyes shot open, stunned by their knowledge of such matters. She tried to ask about it, only for PT18 to move his hand to her chest. "We're as concerned as you are. In fact, we've some questions we'd like you to answer."

"Like what?!" Bella gasped out, her breath strangled then. PT18 moved his hand away, careful not to strain her further. Their eyes met, hers blazing with fear and distrust. "Look, we don't know either! It's bad enough we're scared for our lives, don't bring your Sixam crap into it!" She huffed a bit, shutting her eyes. "It's not like you're gonna help us either!"

"We've been over this many times, Bella," the Pollination Tech replied with a wry grin. "Pollination Technicians seek not to antagonize humans anymore. " He gave her a tender smile, trying to curry his favor. His eyes sparkled like the night's sky around them, drawing her in. However, Bella pulled back, refusing to give into his claims. She tried to calm herself down, only to realize something. 

"Hey, where are Don and Mortimer?!" she asked them, her breath now harsh. Bella searched around herself, trying to see if they were still present. As she struggled against her restraints, PT18 muttered to himself. He undid her ties, sensing it futile to argue with her now. As he chided her defiance, she pulled herself off the table. Bella's feet met ground again, readying her to dash away. 

"Just try and calm down, Bella!" PT18 commanded her, causing her to turn to him. "They're still on the ship, being questioned as well-" Her gaze was still wary, determined to find her companions. Even in space's reaches, unrest's grip was locked into her being. She sensed time was of the essence, given how erratic the killer was. PT18 grabbed her hands, causing her body to stiffen.

 

At that moment, a rush of air flooded their chamber. Both turned to its door, only to spot two figures. "PT18, what action do you prefer for the man?" another alien asked aloud. She held a humanoid form as well, albeit with purple flesh. Mortimer appeared out of bounds, shambling in alongside her. His eyes were vacant, as though he'd been shocked into submission.

As the technician eyed him over, Bella felt a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't imagine her beloved undergoing what she had before. Driven by shock and disgust, she ran to Mortimer and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, PT15," PT18 said to his companion. "Saves the trouble of fighting her about this." PT15 nodded with a grin and departed their chamber. 

"As for you two," PT18 called to the Goths, breaking their focus. "We've important issues to discuss. Bella, I need you to be calm, okay?!" She pulled back from Mortimer, studying her "captor". He held no true ire then, only frustration. Upon seeing his and Mortimer's anguish, shame fell upon her. Bella apologized for being so rash, saying they'd been drinking before. 

"I understand that," PT18 said, throwing his hands up. "This is short notice, I know! But the situation is too dire to ignore any longer!" The Goths nodded at him, their own fear and concern heavy in their minds. "If you'll accompany me to the holding deck, I'll clarify things. Don will be there too, so stop worrying!" They nodded again, only for PT18 to escort them outside.

Shimmering metal greeted them once more, as well as the strange equipment. However, the windows had been opened, revealing space's scope. Its dark reaches surrounded them, laced with a sprinkling of stars. Though Bella knew it well, Mortimer hadn't seen space so intimately before. He ran up to a window in awe, gazing outward as Bella trailed after him. 

However, their focus was broken when Don Lothario arrived alongside PT15. She shoved him next to them, to their surprise. "They didn't want me," he announced, his voice small. "Said I wasn't 'qualified' after their tests! They're sending me back." He lowered his head, now engulfed by shame. Don refused to speak further, opting to walk to a nearby seat. 

He slumped into it, only to bury his face in his hands. Mortimer and Bella studied him, wondering why he'd been "rejected". PT18 caught up to them, aware of their stunned gazes. "Yeah, we erred in part," he replied uneasily. "We meant to get someone else." Don glanced up, nodding softly at him. "Don't take it the wrong way, Don. It was our new recruit's fault, and well-"

His eyes grew light, his disappointment having eased away. Don got out of his seat and approached PT18. "I feel ya, man," he said, surveying the technician. "We all mess up sometimes!" He glanced back to the Goths, wondering what awaited them. "But, about my friends? You meant to take them, right?" PT18 nodded back, drawing forth Bella's impatience. 

Reason or not, she had no time to waste. "Say, if you're gonna drop off Don," she interrupted them. "Can't you just take us with him?" Their captors stared at her, seeing through her ruse. As she met their icy gazes, her resolve broke. In an instant, Bella's face turned cruel, her lips in a scowl. "Well, fuck you, too! Guys, we have better things to do than be abducted!"

As Bella explained their plans to find the killer, the technicians listened in. Upon mentioning the Book of Chaos, they grew alarmed. They peered at each other, silently questioning her knowledge. "Guys, that's why I'm so mad!" she cried out sharply. "I'd be fine if you just took me! But why drag Mortimer into this? The neighborhood needs him now!"

"I agree, why am I here?" Mortimer chimed in, his voice ragged. "I'm just an ordinary man! I admit it, despite what some may claim. There's not much else to add, so what draws me to you?" He gazed at Bella for a moment, repeating the thought in his head. Her appeal to them was clear, but not his own. "And for that matter, why do you keep abducting my wife?!"

"On the first matter," PT18 said jokingly. "It's because she just won't shut up about you. We figured, why not simplify matters and take you, too?" He glanced at Mortimer, squinting his eyes. "Though I don't understand it, you've arrived. Besides, you'll be of help, regarding our other 'test subject' present." Mortimer shook his head, baffled by it all. 

Undeterred by his display, PT18 muttered something to PT15. "As for your wife," he noted as she stepped away. "Humans capable of magic serve us greatly. Their abilities mirror our own of 'brain power'. We seek to enhance human existence through such power now. I just wish she could understand that-" As Mortimer nodded in understanding, Bella rolled her eyes. 

"We've our own plans to settle this issue," PT18 said sternly. "A community with no occupants is worthless to us! We need test subjects to further our technology!" Bella glared at him, imagining others undergoing such trials. However, visions of those killed flooded her mind. Even considering the pain she'd known, it wasn't comparable to sudden death. 

Before she could think on it, her smartphone began to ring. Despite her surprise, she answered it, awaiting the caller's voice. "Wait, Jasmine Holiday?" she asked aloud. "You're calling now?! I'm sorry, but can't it wait?" She glanced around, her surroundings even clearer than before. "I'm in the middle of something! Outer space, to be precise." 

As Bella listened to Jasmine, all stopped to study her. "So, the incidents just stopped then?!" she shouted into her phone. Bella set it against her ear, her teeth gritted. As she listened to Jasmine's claims, Mortimer stepped closer. He hardly believed it himself, given all that he knew. "After this girl got electrocuted, that was it?!" 

She paused for a moment, only to grit her teeth. "Of course I'm skeptical!" Bella exclaimed, her voice shaking. "Jasmine, it wouldn't just stop, right? Something had to have scared 'em-" Her eyes snapped open to consider her surroundings now. "Like the sudden abduction of some community leaders-" 

Her breath hitched, fearful for what could come next.


	7. Chapter 7

It was then that PT15 returned, carrying some refreshments for all. She set them on a nearby table, inviting them to have some. Still struck by dismay, Bella stood by as the men got drinks and chips. She listened to Jasmine speak on, her confusion clear. "You know what," Bella said on hushed breath. "Just tell everyone we're in space now. We can't do much since we've been abducted-"

Her voice drew off, stabbing into the technician's being. PT18 shook his head, nearly at his wits end. He walked up to Mortimer, who sipped at some juice. "If she won't listen to reason," PT18 groused, meeting his gaze. "I'll tell you. Mortimer, we've taken you two for a specific reason. Our research states these deaths have to be magically influenced."

Don and Mortimer sprang to attention, staring at PT18. "There's no other way they can be done," the technician continued. "We just started working with your police force. There's no outward evidence at all!" No sign the victims were even touched!" Across the way, Bella listened to him as she put away her phone. She bounded to them, her thoughts ablaze.

PT18 swiftly turned to her, his expression stern. "See, this is why we've taken you tonight," he confessed. "Our loss of possible subjects aside, this is out of our reach. If it continues indefinitely, the results could be disastrous!" His eyes bored into hers, their dark depths sobering. "Bella, we need to work together to fix this! Please try to disregard our past for your community's sake!"

She nodded back, struck by his earnest concern. Perhaps the technicians' had changed their ways after all. "Guys, I get that," Bella replied uneasily. "But why be so shifty about it? Why couldn't you come to Earth to tell us, then?" PT18 glared at her, muttering under his breath. Tension rose between them, their unspoken strife clear. PT15 had listened to them, anticipating the worst. 

She rushed between them, passing by Don and Mortimer. "We know you and Mortimer have been working together," PT15 said, focused on Bella. "The police told us all about it." She glanced to PT18, who nodded sternly. "It's easier this way. Mortimer's got the 'dirt', while you've magical ability. Paired with our findings, I think we can crack this case!"

"I suppose so," Bella replied, biting her bottom lip. "But it's been so worrying! What's really behind all this?" She thought back to all that'd been lately. Aside from their charred victim, the other crimes haunted her. If they'd been magically cast, what force did they come from? "Could it get us all? Or has it manipulated you for its sick needs, too?"

PT15 peered at her, stunned by the implication. "I hope it hasn't influenced us," she admitted, setting a hand to her cheek. "But what PT18 said is true! We've no reason to harm humans anymore. We've gathered all we can from such testing!" Bella nodded to herself, still gripped by panic. She avoided speaking up, opting to have some juice to sober up. 

As she did so, Mortimer followed her as Don and the technicians chatted. Despite all they'd claimed, Bella remained uneasy. Though he knew she was worried for their fate, a deeper concern lay beneath it. Mortimer studied her, trying to consider it from her perspective. Their past endeavors had been invasive, gripping at her very psyche. 

However, she'd withheld its finer details from him. While Mortimer honored her boundaries, it still unnerved him. He only wanted to help her, easing her inner pain. Before he could dwell on the issue, PT15 called to Don. He was ready to return to Earth, to his relief. As he got onto the saucer's exit hole, all others surrounded him for observation.

When she positioned Don to descend, the green glow engulfed him again. He allowed it to carry him through the saucer's opening. As he swiftly floated down, Bella glared at its dazzling light. Even if it violated the protocol she knew, her desires overwhelmed her. She wanted nothing more than escape, freedom from her worries on Earth or space.

She frantically called at Mortimer to follow her before jumping in the light. As she began to float, PT18 reached out to grab her. As he pulled at her left arm, he yelled at Mortimer to aid him. Without thought, he followed suit, dragging Bella back into the saucer. Once inside, she peered at the closing hole, shielding her from Earth's distant image.

"For the love of-" PT18 groused, throwing his head back. "Bella, we'll sedate you if you keep acting up!" A wicked glee flashed in her eyes, glad to have "exposed" him so. As she taunted him for that, PT18 smacked his head. He glanced at Mortimer, his ire clear. "You deal with her, she's your wife!" 

With that, PT18 stormed away to get some juice, leaving the Goths to themselves. Mortimer glanced at Bella, who remained lost in her thoughts. Though he understood her fear, it still served them little use. All it'd done was agitate her into unreasonable frenzy. It was so contrary to the strength he knew from her. 

"Bella, just answer me this!" Mortimer exclaimed, sending her sight to him. She froze, surprised that he addressed her so formally. She knew he was enraged, unable to humor her. As their eyes met, his struck her very soul. "What's your issue with the technicians? Please tell me so we can sort it out!" Her old pain arose again, sapping her strength.

"You wanna know why I don't trust 'em?!" Bella replied wearily. "Well, they abducted my brother and never gave him back!" She paused for a moment, only to see the technicians within reach. Her lip quivered as she held back tears. Mortimer tried to console her, only for her to point at them. "You think I didn't know?! You can't fool me, I know your games!"

Bella blinked back her tears, her vision growing blurry. However, she couldn't give into her former captors' sway then. "It's been two years, guys!" Bella shouted, her mouth agape. "Two years, and nothing! For all we know, he's dead 'cause of your sick experiments! Never mind what you did to me-" She paused for breath, shutting her eyes.

"Look, call me old-fashioned," she admitted. "But I don't know you can shift gears so suddenly! You were all about digging into humans!" Her eyes opened, trying to gauge the technicians' reactions. Both were stunned into silence, seemingly lost in thought. "And now you wanna 'help' us?! Fuck that! What, you'll tell me Michael's alive, after what you've done to him-"

"Yes, yes, I am!" an unseen man's voice called from the distance. Silence struck them all, stunned by his presence. The Goths turned to its source, a dark corridor leading further into their vessel. Though its sound was familiar, neither were sure of its reality. It was only when he revealed himself did they know. Now stood a man cut of Bella's cloth, his dark eyes pleading.


	8. Chapter 8

He ran up to them, stopping short at Bella's feet. "Michael?!" she exclaimed, eying him over. Her brother's form was just as she'd known, albeit more youthful. Bella knew it a side effect of the technicians' work, cleansing their very being. Though it evoked her own torment, she cast it aside then. All she expected of him remained, soothing her great ache.

Some of his tanned skin was visible, due to his rolled up Sim State sweatshirt. His arms bore the marks of their childhood adventures; His chestnut locks were slicked back, set to his liking. But most of all, his eyes still gleamed, full of love for his sibling. Bella gazed into them, her legs now shaky. She embraced her brother, glad to feel his warmth again. 

"But, how?!" Bella asked, her voice quaking. She peered at him, lost to the dark depths of his eyes. They evoked her own, full of unspoken longing. It urged her to speak on, revealing his secrets to all. "You practically fell off the face of the Earth! What have you been doing all this time?!" Mortimer peered at them, only to turn to the technicians' in silent wonder. 

PT18 shook his head, unprepared for what'd just been. "Yeah, Michael-" he said, glaring at the man. His jaw was tight, as if it'd snap right there. However, he kept calm, taking a breath before he spoke again. "What are you doing here? We told you to stay put until you were needed!" He shook his head, only for Michael to do the same. The Goths stared at him, leading PT15 to step in. 

Before she could speak up, Michael burst out in fury. "You think I couldn't hear you arguing back here?!" he asked, pulling back from his sister. "God, you're so loud that Sixam could hear you! Just woke me up-" He huffed softly, trying to ease from the sudden shock. When he met the technicians' irate gazes, dismay rose in his heart.

"Look, it's a long story, guys," Michael said on low breath. "Short version's that I volunteered for this, so you wouldn't be abducted, Bella." She stood in shock again, her hands against her chest. As she kept put, Mortimer asked the technicians about it. They nodded in turn, glad he'd been so clear about it. He stepped to Bella, grasping her arms from the back.

Though her eyes were misty, gratitude and joy lay on her face. Bella nodded to him, silently thanking him for his support. As they stood by, numerous questions rose within them. Bella was the first to ask, leading Michael to give her a knowing grin. "Right, it was after the last thing," he replied, thinking back to their past. "After you and Mort made 'em give 'everyone' back!"

The Goths nodded at him, with Mortimer pulling away to see him better. "Well, they agreed," Michael pressed on. "But here's the thing." They peered at him, unaware of the technicians' eyes upon them. "They were about to stop the 'testing' program before that! It's like PT15 said, they got all they could from it!" Bella nodded again, smiling to herself. 

"But, there's a catch," he continued, balling his right hand into a fist. "They needed people to try out the new system. After what happened, they weren't sure what to do." As Michael tapped it against his chest, his eyes darted to the technicians. The Goths turned to them, only to learn they'd gotten close. Their dark eyes bored into the pair, drawing them into their depths.

Though frustration lay within them, both saw that strange, unspoken longing as well. Shame flooded Bella's mind as she considered her past outbursts. "And after what you said about it," Michael said, now in thought. "It just gnawed at me. I wanted to help you all out somehow, and then-" He paused for breath, allowing their tension to finally come together.

Michael glanced at his sister, whose focus lay on the technicians. She gave them a curt nod, reasoning with all she'd learned. Though still shaken, she was coming to terms with it. Mortimer remained as stoic as ever, befitting his refined nature. "And then, I did," he continued, smiling to himself. "I got abducted." Bella nodded again, thinking back to that night.

 

Two years prior, she, Mortimer and Michael had been having a celebratory dinner. Michael had gotten a home in Willow Creek, albeit a rental. It suited his wandering ways, serving as a stable haunt. Once all were done with their Nectar and steaks, Michael saw the Goths off. While he took their trash out, that familiar, sickly glow engulfed him. 

Having returned for her keys, Bella was captive to his own abduction. She could only hope he'd return soon, unharmed by the technicians. 

When he awoke, Michael found himself strapped onto a table. PT18 introduced himself, speaking of his clan's new endeavor. Changes had to be made to their working system; They'd reached their limit learning of human biology through invasive experiments.

Not aiding matters was their "defeat" at the Goth's hands. They didn't want to deal with them again; They'd seen Bella's raging might, born of her will alone. She'd even restored her magical abilities for the occasion. Such skills aided her, as simple as they were. She bathed Mortimer in their aura, shielding them from the technicians' attacks. 

They eventually wore them down, demanding they stop abducting citizens so often. The technicians agreed, eager to see them off. Once they'd gone, the consequences began to sink in. That was what'd led to Michael's abduction, owing to his family ties. While he viewed PT18 with suspicion, the technician's words eventually swayed him. 

He'd been considering alternatives, lest Sixam's leaders stop funding their endeavors. Of them, Bella's magic intrigued him the most. Though rudimentary, it functioned like their "brain power" did. Both manipulated the mind, as well as blank space to one's liking. The technicians had no purpose in harming humans for research anymore. 

Faced with the decision, PT18 wanted to look into her skills. He wanted to bridge the gap between human and aliens, science against magic. When asked about it, Michael said it was more a tradition than anything. Their clan had dabbled with magic for ages, teaching useful spells down generations. Though skilled, they weren't at the level of innately supernatural beings. 

Their "witchiness" was dependent on wands, rather than engrained ability. Of his family, Michael had never learned such ways for himself. He'd left that task to Bella, who dove in with relish. However, even she had to abandon them once her life's reality became apparent. Faced with such information, PT18 shook his head, ready to let him go back.

However, Michael still wanted to help out, keeping others from facing Bella's fate again. He asked PT18 what research they'd done regarding human magic. The technician said that it was basic at the moment; They'd just begun looking into such history, studying how magic was used and its Earthly functions. Their issue lay in testing its effects out.

They desired subjects who could manipulate it for them to witness. As PT18 lamented their loss then, Michael got an idea. Though unskilled with such ways, he'd seen Bella and his other kin use their magic. He asked if the technicians had any means to teach it to him. Though surprised, PT18 humored his request, saying they'd collected some tomes and instructional films.

With that in hand, Michael offered them a solution to their dilemma. If it could be done, he'd learn magic for their purposes. That way, they could study whatever he did afterwards. PT18 questioned it, saying that Michael had no experience then. Though true, he'd picked up on some terms and enchantments in his family. It wasn't wholly unfamiliar to him.

Michael was willing to give of himself to the technicians, keeping others from doing so. Though skeptical, PT18 agreed, noting he could send Michael back if it didn't. Following that, he was thrown into the world of magical use. It consumed him so, keeping him from his Earthly life. Though he longed for it on occasion, his duty always beckoned forth. 

 

"And that leads us to where we began," PT18 chimed in, breaking Michael's focus. "Ever since he arrived, he's poured himself into his work. He's aided us greatly, far beyond what we ever imagined." Bella peered at him, beaming with pride. "However, it's not enough to solve our issue. We need all of you to aid us here! If we do find the Book Of Chaos through it, that's just a lucky bonus!"

Bella interrupted him, asking what he really knew about it. Michael spoke up, explaining he'd found legends of it with his research. However, neither he nor the technicians knew of its reality. When Bella mentioned it earlier, they were taken back with surprise. "Well, I'm glad you've good intentions," she replied uneasily. "But I don't know either. That's part of why we're looking into this, too!"

"But it's the same," Bella said to herself, her eyes blank. "The sooner we get this over with, the better! I can't bear that loss anymore! First it was Michael, then the kids! When you took Mortimer, I thought he was a goner, too-" The technicians peered at her, stunned by her grief. It spoke not of fear nor hatred, but rather a deep sorrow. 

PT18 extended his hand, trying to console her. Bella drew close, wrapping herself against him. "Bella, it was at Michael's request," PT18 said softly. "He didn't want you all to worry about him. He wanted to return when the time was 'right'." She lay against his shoulder, letting his words sink in. "However, it's not right at all! That's why we need to pull together now!"

"I understand," Bella admitted, her voice breaking off. "It's just many things you've set up." She pulled back from her "foe", ready to see their task through. "Now that I know, I'm happy for you. You've really turned a new leaf!" As she stood on shaky feet, Bella smiled at him. "But I'm sorry I was such a pain earlier! How can I make it up to you?"

"By doing what we desired to begin with," PT18 replied tenderly. "Bella, you need to restore your magical abilities. Michael can loan you a wand, if you haven't one already." She nodded back, silently urging him to continue. Mortimer and PT15 followed suit, taking in all that'd been said. 

They'd kept silent through Michael's confession, wondering how Bella would take it. Though her surprise remained, she accepted it well enough. It'd suit the technicians well, given their task at hand. Glad that her demeanor had calmed, PT15 stepped to Michael and Bella. She whispered something in his ear, to his joyful surprise. 

"I'm glad to hear it!" Michael exclaimed, smiling at her. PT15 flashed him a thumbs up before returning to her superior. PT18 nodded back, glancing at Michael. "God, it's good to get this sorted out! But I only got part of it, what's going on with you guys?" Mortimer and Bella peered at each other, shocked back to reality. 

"Man, you lucked out, then," Mortimer replied, shaking his head. "Down there, we've been dealing with those murders. Every other day, someone dies or gets electrocuted, or-" Michael peered at him somberly, thinking of what'd been on Earth. The technicians had told him scattered things, due to their own limited knowledge. 

However, he knew to fear for his family's safety, given their concern. Not even Bella was safe with her own magic. "I know what you mean," Michael replied softly. "It's eating at both of you. I can't imagine-" Bella approached him, grabbing his arm. As she lay against him, space's scope lay outside of the window. 

It surrounded them in its dark reaches, lost to time's hand. Its depths were oddly comforting then, as if it could consume their dread. Even with Michael by their side, all wanted the same thing: Relief from that unseen dread. Though more would have to be revealed, all were content to have lifted their innate tension. 

As their vessel cut through space, Bella and Michael peered outward, now bound by the technicians' ways. It'd become another secret of theirs, crafted as only their blood could understand. Doubt remained for the future, but she was glad one burden had been lifted. When their greater fear faded, then would they all be satisfied, just as she was then.


	9. Chapter 9

The technicians offered to let them stay for few days. Mortimer and Bella accepted, aware of their obligation. So long as they were needed, they'd remained in space. Michael eased them into it, saying they could get caught up as well. 

In turn, the technicians attended to their other matters; The next three days were spent discussing various matters. Through it, they learned the extent of Michael's abilities. He could conjure various items, set up barriers and restore specific needs. 

Bella knew those as "mid-level" spells, learned through honed skill. Pride swelled within her to know of his knowledge. With her loaned wand in hand, she worked alongside him, honing her own talents. As they warmed up, Bella learned something else-

Michael could mimic some of the technicians' alien powers. Of them, he could analyze others' personalities and "empathize" with them. It brought to mind certain charms she'd studied before, to her surprise. Bella wondered how far magic and "brain power" mixed together. When she asked PT18 about it, he nodded with some remorse. 

"Based on our research," he replied over his dinner. "There's an astounding overlap. Our own technology allows us to transform matter, as well as freeze it and control minds!" Bella nodded in kind, well aware of their "freeze rays". "We know that your magic can do the same. It's just, we haven't reached that point with Michael yet." 

PT18 glanced at the man, who now ate alongside Mortimer. The technician's gaze pulled him out of his haze then. "Yeah, that's right," Michael replied as he peered at PT18. "We're not sure how long it's gonna take, but then, well-" He paused, allowing all to consider the crime spree below. Mortimer and Bella had gotten news updates earlier, stating none had perished. 

Though it comforted them slightly, their smartphones lost charge. Unable to contact Earth, they stayed put, taking in the technicians' claims. "Exactly, that's our concern," PT18 said once more. "Our 'pool' of volunteers has reduced drastically! We've been working day and night to break this case! We don't have much, but I believe we're getting there." 

All listened as PT18 said how he'd gotten his evidence. He and the other technicians had studied methods of "bloodless" death. The police's data suggested as such, leaving them only one conclusion. To study it, they and Michael looked into advanced magical lore. The killer surely possessed a greater ability, based on their "flawless" kills. 

But no evidence could be found, baffling them all. However, when Michael learned of a "Book Of Chaos", all fell into place for them. He'd used the same paths Bella had to find it, leaving him just as confused. But all came to the very conclusion she had earlier: Perhaps this was evidence of the book's existence, and recent usage.

"Since Michael has been such an asset to us," PT18 announced over his "brain" juice. "We've started seeking other human 'volunteers'. We're not gonna snatch 'em up this time; We've learned our lesson!" Bella nodded again, glad their past was behind them. "We wanted to find those capable of magic, or willing to learn. But, that leaves us with this."

Bella glanced at her husband, who nodded knowingly to her. They met PT18's gaze, as stern as ever. "Our studies have located an area possessing grand power," he stated. "We want Mortimer and Bella to investigate it. If they find anything, we'll send you out, Michael." He gave him a wary glance, silently questioning his decision.

"Don't give me that look, Michael," PT18 groused softly. "You know you're needed with PT14 and PT9 on Sixam! It's sudden, but do you want to deny our top staff?" On "cue", PT15 approached him and tapped his shoulder. PT18 turned to her, allowing PT15 to whisper something to him. "Oh look, they've arrived! Come on, your family can see you off!"

Michael glanced at Mortimer and Bella, only to shrug listlessly. "Hey, that's my life now! he said earnestly. "I asked for this, so it's what I get." He got up from their table, only to give Bella a warm smile. "But it's been good seeing you and Mort again. Even if it's like this, I'm glad your safe. I love you so much-" His voice broke off, overcome with adoration.

"I understand, Michael," Bella replied before she also got up. "You've chosen this, all for us. I know you wanted to protect us, but you know how I worry." She walked up to him, only to wrap him in her arms. As they embraced, Mortimer followed suit and stood besides PT15. All watched as the siblings stood together, relishing their final moments then. 

However, the moment was not to last, contrary to their desires. Michael broke away, only to trail behind PT18 and PT15. They escorted him to the window, demanding he step on a "hidden" platform. Space's depths were still visible, though blocked by an approaching vessel. It was another "saucer" like their own, housing a technician pair.

Another green man greeted them, waving through his own window. However, the other was a dark blue woman, her gaze steely. "PT9, we're ready!" PT18 said, waving to the other green man. PT9 shot him a thumbs up while PT14 nooded back. That green glow surrounded Michael from atop his platform. As he adjusted to it, Mortimer and Bella caught up to him. 

"Oh, PT9!" Bella exclaimed with a playful lilt. "That man's a nut!" She waved at him, trying to catch his attention. PT9 paused, only to press himself against the window. Having glimpsed her, he waved back, jumping about. She laughed to herself, causing Michael to grin at her. "Michael, tell him about 'Strangetown' and me! He'll get it!"

As Michael nodded back, Mortimer shot her a puzzled glance. "Well, he was my first technician!" Bella exclaimed. "He went easy on me, unlike some other ones-" PT18 scoffed to himself, unwilling to drag it out any longer. Michael turned to the others, waving mournfully at them. "Goodbye, Michael! I hope we can come again sooner!"

"That's what she said!" Michael remarked without thought. While his mind caught up to him, the others laughed aloud. He set his pride aside, glad to have pleased his family so. Lost to the thought, he wasn't even aware he'd gone to PT9's ship. 

Once there, he peered out the window to Mortimer and Bella. He hoped they could aid PT18, ridding them of their shared burden. But for the moment, he was stuck with the one he'd put upon himself. 

 

Following Michael's departure, PT15 told her superior something else. Aware of what they required, PT18 excused himself elsewhere. "Now that Michael's gone," Bella said once he'd gone. "Where are you sending us?" Mortimer eased close to her, just as curious. Having set the auto pilot's destination, PT18 returned to them. 

"We're going to a place as 'dark as space itself'," he said, deep in thought. "The only place that could house such magical beings." They glanced at one another, wondering where it could be. On hushed breath, Bella asked Mortimer, who replied with a shrug. She resigned herself to her failure, taking a seat in a nearby chair. 

Mortimer gave her a pained look before his focus returned to PT18. As he tried to speak up, the technician gave him a sly smile. "No, it's not Sixam or any otherworldly area," he replied, turning back to space's depth. "It's on Earth, where twilight is eternal, crossing into space itself." As they moved forward, space's dark depths gave way to the sky once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they knew it, they'd landed on Earth, though darkness surrounded them. Cool earth met their feet, its sensation nearly unfamiliar to them. Bella took a quick breath, taking in its eerie atmosphere. Meanwhile, Mortimer glanced around himself as PT18 stepped out. 

"Forgotten Hollow?" he asked warily. He surveyed the area, comparing it with the imprinted image in his mind. It matched, confusing him even more so. "Yes, this is just it! PT18, why'd you send us here? It's just some 'historic' neighborhood!" Bella glared at him, recalling what she'd heard of the area's residents. 

They seemed to have an uncanny sense of criticism, drawn to it like moths to a flame. When he met her gaze, Mortimer recalled what she'd said about it. "Only if you're into vampire lore, that is," he said, backtracking on his past claim. "But either way, what does that have to do with the book? I don't believe it's tied to vampiric influence." 

"Perhaps not, but it'll aid us either way," PT18 replied. "Forgotten Hollow is rife with magical history. Perhaps it'll lead us down the right path!" Bella stepped to him, asking what business they had there. PT18 paused, only to dig out a strip of paper. 

"Vatore?" Bella asked aloud as she read it. Mortimer leaned in close, checking it as well. Their eyes met, with both of them questioning PT18's intent. Though Bella knew of vampires, she wasn't familiar with those in Forgotten Hollow. The area seemed lost to time, outside of mere human reach.

She knew it wasn't truly so, but her suspicions were already on edge. Far as she knew, she wasn't even sure what the Vatores were. It could've referred to a vampiric "cult" or ancient ritual. Despite her unease, Bella took a quick breath and put the paper away. 

"Let's go, Mortimer," she called to her beloved. "The sooner we get this over with, the happier I'll be. There's an address, so let's see what it's got." He nodded to her, leading them on their way.

 

Once they reached their address, they saw a home much like their own. Its design was rooted in the architecture of old, albeit in a modest fashion. It was a two-story dwelling, built of worn brick and off-white trim. Mortimer stepped in front of Bella, opting to knock on the door first. They stood by for a moment, only for it to burst wide open. 

A young man stood in its space, appearing a bit stunned at their presence. He had skin like ivory, offset by his dark, layered hair and steely gaze. His dress was surprisingly ornate, as though he were a mystic prince. "Hello there," he greeted the pair warmly. "Who might you be?" 

Bella stammered out the note's text, still in awe of his stature. "Yes, that's me," he replied with a slight grin. "Well, both of us. Come in, I'll explain things. I'm Caleb Vatore, by the way." He extended his hand to Bella, allowing her to shake it. 

Once Mortimer followed suit, Caleb went back in as they trailed behind him. The home's vast space greeted them, its flair distinctly Victorian. A young woman stood in the living room, setting down some drinks. From what they could tell, she seemed just as warm and kind as Caleb was. 

Before they could ask of their ties, she walked up to them. "You've brought company," the woman replied, wiping her hands on her blouse. "Well, I'm Lilith, and I'm sure you've met my brother. So, what brings you two here?" 

"I'm Mortimer Goth," Mortimer said before glancing at Bella. "This is my wife, Bella. Pollination Technicians 18 and 15 sent us-" He paused, trying to gauge their reactions. Though puzzled, they held no anger or disgust then. He nodded to himself, speaking further. "We're here regarding the recent crime spree." Lilith froze, her eyes now blank. 

"Oh God, it's the same for you too!" she exclaimed before running to Caleb. "Never shall they meet, that's that they said! That's what they said! Why is it so?!" She clung onto his chest, grasping at his jacket for the barest support. A sob rose in her chest, forcing her to choke it back. However, it suffocated her, causing Lilith to burst into tears.

"Keep it together, Lili!" Caleb said under his breath, his tone strained. "I know it's bad, like when everyone else started goin'!" She continued to whimper, driven by pure emotion. Though it also rose within him, Caleb tried not to concern the Goths. "Please forgive her. We've been having trouble, too!" Lots of lower level vampires have died lately."

Lilith nodded through her tears, thinking back to their own troubles. Several weeks ago, it felt like a plague had gripped Forgotten Hollow. The once vibrant community was now devoid of other vampires. Despite their higher "levels", she feared for her own safety. As she admitted it to Bella, the other woman nodded back knowingly.

"Yeah, exactly!" Lilith exclaimed with relief. "Caleb says not to worry, but I just don't know! I hate not knowing, you know?" Bella stifled a laugh, though she knew her concern well. They kept on speaking, discussing their own murders in detail. Those "bloodless" methods were also at play, baffling the police still.

"Based on what PT18 said," Mortimer chimed in. "This is reasonable a location for the 'Book Of Chaos' as any. So, have you any information about it?" The Vatores shook their head, stunned by his admission. They'd only heard of it through legend, passed down by the other vampires. Bella said she'd found it the same way, prompting their intrigue. 

"But we're still stuck here," Caleb retorted, raising his palm up. "Most of us think the book's a myth, too. There's only one person who'd know for sure." He paused as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Mortimer and Bella kept their eyes on him, reading through his terror. Despite their concern, they vowed to see things through, if only for the greater good.

"We need to 'visit' Straud Mansion," Caleb said as Lilith stepped behind him. "God, I hate that guy, but it's come to this." He felt his sister's hands against his arm, drawing them close. As she leaned on him, he pushed back, his warmth against her own. Resigned to their fate, Caleb breathed in deeply. "Come on, let's see if we can miss Vlad-"

Though Lilith nodded at him, her gaze remained on the Goths. Both seemed weary, far too drained to brave the trip. "Caleb, why don't we wait a bit?" she asked of her brother. He glanced at her, captive to the dismay in her eyes. The Goths picked up on it as well, sensing the journey ahead would be difficult. As Lilith eased off of Caleb, she glanced at the nearby clock.

"It's nearly sunrise," she noted, pointing to its glass. "God, we've spent the whole night just yappin'! Let 'em rest, they're gonna need it." Caleb nodded in turn, considering their own innate weakness. They and Vladislaus were damaged by sunlight, roasting their pale flesh. The latter tended to hole up in his estate then, emerging only at dusk.

At that moment, Vladislaus would have likely returned home. If they were to risk it, he'd ambush them, casting them out. He'd only make things difficult, using his anger against the Vatores as leverage. Caleb nodded to her and turned back to the Goths. They could stay the day, preparing for the long trip ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night found them at Straud Mansion, seeking out Vladislaus. It was a massive structure, formed of multi-hued grey bricks. Its very presence intimidated them all, his form towering. However, Lilith approached it first, keen to any suspicious sounds. She knew Vladislaus could monitor the property in his "bat" guise. 

Nothing caught her guard, causing her to knock at the door. There was no answer as they stood about, the cool air whipping around them. Mortimer and Bella gave each other dismayed glances, their work for naught. "Don't look so down, guys," Caleb said, leaning close to the door. "I hoped this would happen."

"Trust me, you don't wanna deal with Vlad!" he exclaimed, turning back to them. He turned to the pair, who remained morose. "Besides, if he's not at home, he's usually out seeing others to feed on. He's, um, 'traditional' like that." Undeterred by his claims, Mortimer asked how they were to enter. Caleb clicked his tongue, only to rise in the air.

Within moments, he'd transformed into a bat, rising high above them all. The Goths peered at Lilith, who said he sought out a a "break" in Vladislaus' house. They nodded to her, awaiting his presence once more. After a few minutes, the door opened up, revealing Caleb's 'human' form. He ushered them in, saying time was of the essence. 

All followed suit, walking into Vladislaus' home. Though Caleb and Lilith moved swiftly, the Goths sauntered about, taking in its sights. It looked even more like their own than the Vatores' did; His mansion boasted dark, ornate walls, lined with antique furniture and classical paintings. 

"Lili, keep the clock for us-" Caleb said aloud, drawing the pair's attention. When they met his gaze, they also saw Lilith pull out her smartphone. She turned to Caleb, to which he nodded back. "What, Vlad's gonna come back eventually! Who knows how long we're gonna be here?" The Goths nodded at him, now aware of the risk at hand.

Even with Bella's restored magical power, neither knew how she'd fare against Vladislaus. From what Caleb had said, he was a "higher" rank of vampire, armed with abilities better than his own. If he spotted them in ire, he could readily incapacitate all of them. Though it frightened her, Bella held strong, thinking of what they fought for.

Despite her remaining fear, anger had begun to rise above it. She was sick of falling to that unseen threat, driving her to frenzy. She knew Mortimer was also fearful, but he hadn't let it hurt him so deeply. She vowed to keep to his mindset, accepting things as they came. No matter the cost, they'd find the killer, finally vanquishing their great "evil". 

In turn, she also had Caleb and Lilith to aid her with their own abilities; Bella smiled at them, glad for their company. As strange as their journey had been, they'd met many interesting sorts. "If we're looking for a book," Caleb said, breaking her focus. "He'd put it up, right? Or have it on his coffee table-" He called for them to scatter about, seeking anything suspicious.

At that, they ran around Vladislaus' home, studying his artifacts and decor. Though some bookshelves resided there, none caught Mortimer's eye. They were all classical works, mainly mass produced copies from decades ago. Neither could be the Book Of Chaos, based on age alone. When he returned to their group, they failed to find anything either.

"Let's not waste time, then," Caleb said on hushed breath. "He doesn't keep anything important upstairs-" Lilith nodded back, smiling to herself. Their time dealing with Vladislaus had been colorful, to say the least. She figured she could tell the Goths the full story later on. For now, their task was clear.

"So, we'll go to his basement, then!" Lilith exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She met Mortimer's gaze, teasing him forth. "I'm sure you'll like it, since you're gaga over Vlad's house already It's so creepy and kooky, mysterious and spooky!" He laughed in turn, wondering if he really was that obvious. 

Afterwards, he trailed behind Lilith as she took the lead. When they stepped below, silver stone suddenly surrounded them. It brought to mind the mansion's exterior, aged and imposing. However, the basement's space was smaller, more suffocating. All walked its length, sparsely lit by some aged lamps. 

For Bella, she recalled an ancient castle, its pathways dark and uninviting. Any manner of crimes could happen here, with none the wiser. "Now I see why you don't like this guy, Caleb," she remarked with a shudder. "I'm getting an awful vibe here! It's creeping me out!" She pulled out her wand, thinking of Michael's blessing to soothe herself. 

"I don't know what you're on about," Mortimer retorted back. "This place reminds me of my old family home! If anything, I find it cozy!" Lilith gave him a knowing glance before turning to Bella. She shook her head, considering his family's quirks. Lilith took it in stride, falling silent as all stepped further into the basement.

"Makes me think what the kids are doing back home," he mused to himself somberly. "I hope they're having fun!" He and Bella's phones were still dead, as they found no fitting chargers. Mortimer could only wonder what the neighborhood thought of their absence. Surely Diana must have informed the police of it. However, their trail had run cold, owing to their dual abduction.

Before Mortimer could dwell on it, they reached the basement's main chamber. A dark rug lay in its center, with two ornate chairs above it. To the left was a grand organ, carved of the finest cherrywood. At opposite ends of it appeared to be a coffin, also made of such wood. Some walls stood by, adorned by more classical art and some bookshelves.

It was oddly endearing, akin to the crypts one saw in horror films. However, Mortimer stopped himself short, thinking to their goal. He called to the others, urging them to take opposite sides. He and Caleb would study the organ, while Bella and Lilith could look a coffin each. As they split up, Mortimer walked alongside Caleb, deep in thought. 

"You know, all this makes me wonder," Mortimer mused to himself. "How'd I get here in the first place? I'm just an ordinary man!" The sentiment echoed in his mind, faced with his companions. Of them, he had no otherworldly might, bearing only his keen mind. "God, I wonder how fate has driven me to this? It's like someone's controlling my life for me!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Caleb chimed in, to his surprise. "I know how you feel. I didn't ask for this either." Mortimer peered at him, trying to find any dishonesty upon him. The other's eyes were softly gleaming then, full of deep undertanding. Caleb paused, only to set a hand on Mortimer's shoulder. "I was just a regular guy too. But, well-"

He paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I was turned by Miss Hell," he continued, thinking of Lilith. "She bit me, and things just went from there. Afterwards, Vlad bit Lili, and this whole mess began!" Mortimer smiled at him, glad for his admission. "Point is, we've more in common than I'd ever think. Isn't that something?" 

"You're damn straight," Mortimer replied, nodding to him. "I suppose that's the rub of it. You can't control life, but it sure controls you!" As he laughed to himself, Caleb followed suit, slapping his chest. Once they eased off of it, they reached the organ. It held no secrets about it, forcing them to walk back. 

They spotted the women, their efforts also fruitless. As all discussed matters among themselves, the air suddenly grew cold. Though the Goths knew no of its source, Caleb and Lilith did. They braced themselves for the worst, wondering how the time had escaped them all.


	12. Chapter 12

The main lights turned on, starkly illuminating their darkened space. All turned to its source, only to see a spindly figure. He seemed drained of life, his flesh a sickly grey. "Vatore, what are you doing in my house?!" Vladislaus shouted, bearing his fangs. He peered beyond the pair, studying Mortimer and Bella. "And who are these mortals?!"

Lilith rushed between them, explaining the Goths' reason for coming to his home. While she did so, Bella set her wand away for safekeeping. As she detailed the murders elsewhere, Vladislaus' face grew stiff. 

"Ah yes, that," he said quietly. "Yes, what a tragedy. Truly awful-" He paused for a moment, seemingly containing himself. However, his gaze soon turned to Caleb, allowing anger to paint his features once more. 

"But that doesn't allow you and your sister to barge in!" Vladislaus said as Lilith backed away. He glared at the Vatore siblings, his teeth gritted. "Caleb, if I've told you once, I've told you 25 times! Stay off of my property!" He stomped on the ground, snarling at them. Unwilling to fall to Vladislaus' hatred, Caleb approached him, his chest set out. 

"And if I've told you anything that many times," he shouted at the other man. "It's to stop bothering our family!" The Goths peered at him, leading Caleb to mention their little vampire "war". It'd come from their mutual animosity regarding the other's lifestyle. Vladislaus' ways were traditional, rooted on preying on human beings. 

The Vatores' were more merciful, opting to forgo consumption of human blood. However, they knew arguing with Vladislaus served them no purpose here. "Look, let's cool it for now, okay?" Caleb asked, pressing his right thumb against his temple. They wanna learn about the Book of Chaos. If you know, then just tell them! Then we'll be out of your hair!"

"Be that as it may," Vladislaus replied, his eyes narrowed. "I can allow it. But answer me this, Caleb. Am I so difficult to handle that you needed to sneak in?!" His ire now ablaze, Caleb said yes with absolute conviction. He met Vladislaus' gaze, burning from within. They stood about, with neither willing to back down then. However, Lilith called their attention to the Goths.

Both peered at them, aware of their inquisitive eyes. "Very well, then," Vladislaus said grudgingly. "I know of it. It's an ancient tome. It held immense power, able to strike anyone down instantly. However, it's been lost to the ages-" It was then that he noticed Bella staring at him. Her aura felt improper, as though she held an "artificial" magic upon herself. 

He couldn't ask about it, lest his "cover" be blown. Vladislaus kept quiet, hoping it'd sate his guests. While Mortimer nodded politely, Bella's gaze was still wary. Caleb picked up on it, causing him to speak forth. "Vlad, are you holdin' out on us?" he asked aloud. "Because Bella would know already! She's a minor witch, she's been looking into this!"

Vladislaus' eyes snapped open, stunned by what he'd just said. Her aura now made sense, as she held some supernatural power. However, he didn't want to deal with any of his guests' questions then. "I already told you, Vatore," he replied bitterly. "All I know, I've told you. Unless you're calling me a liar-" 

Caleb jumped on that, mentioning the occasions when he'd proven as such. Though his integrity was at stake, Vladislaus couldn't help himself. Both were soon against one another, screaming wildly. As they fought, Lilith peered at the Goths. She claimed they could sneak out, leaving her to tend after Caleb. Though Mortimer agreed with her, Bella asked to stay.

She could sense something amiss, a grand force hidden away somewhere. Bella nodded to him, urging him to focus on Vladislaus. In the meantime, she could seek out that disturbance. As she tried to sneak away, Vladislaus noticed her. He tried to lunge at her, only for Lilith to block him. Undeterred by her, he rushed after Bella. 

Within moments, Lilith had tackled him, holding him down with a chokehold. Despite his submission, Vladislaus struggled against her as well. Unwilling to see her fall to him, Caleb went to help her. The pair fought him, punching and grabbing at his pale flesh. It'd been a long time coming for all present, making them give it their all. 

During their combat, Mortimer's attention shifted between them and Bella. She'd leafed through the bookshelves, to no avail As she was about to give up, a strange aura beckoned forth. Bella tapped into its force, her eyes now glowing red. Meanwhile, Vladislaus had overpowered the Vatore siblings. 

Both lay near the leftmost coffin, planted against the floor. Having felled them, Bella was his next target. Vladislaus turned to her, only for fear to run down his spine. He chided himself for not accounting for her magical power earlier; Though it startled him, Vladislaus forced his concern down. 

Bella's gaze remained wary, focused on a given spot in his chamber. 

It appeared like the rest of it, cast of more silver stones. However, she saw something more within it. She glared at Vladislaus, silently mouthing a demand to him. He softly shook his head, challenging her still. It'd become a silent battle between them, with Bella determined to know what lay underneath. 

Vladislaus couldn't risk her finding out, especially with her husband nearby. He tried to subtly drain her energy, to no avail. Before he could cast his spell, Bella ran towards the spot, her eyes blazing. As Vladislaus trailed behind her, Mortimer followed suit.

Once there, Bella glared at the wall, seeking out its "weak" spot. Upon finding it, she chanted a spell of force, causing it to rattle about. Vladislaus ran over to keep it in place, only to fall to its strength. The wall began to rotate, revealing a bookshelf on its other side. Vladislaus jumped away, only to fall against Bella's front. 

She put her wand within her cleavage, only to grab him from the back. As they struggled against one another, Mortimer stared at the bookshelf. It held numerous tomes, as aged as the others Vladislaus owned. While he studied their spines, Bella and Vladislaus kept on fighting. Both used their magic to block the other, to little avail.

However, all was lost to Mortimer in that moment. His gaze lay upon a certain book with a black spine. It appeared dull, as though worn from continual use. That would have grabbed him enough, but its age was also clear. The book seemed much older than its companions, a relic of another era. He reached out to it, his palm hovering by its spine. 

Bella had caught onto his fascination, urging her forth. "Darling, I'll hold him off!" she cried out. "Get that book!" At her command, Mortimer nodded back, drawing closer. Despite her efforts, Vladislaus remained adamant, still moving. As he pushed against her, Bella felt her energy suddenly drain. She glared at Vladislaus, who gave her a defiant grin. 

Though she held onto her wand, her body fell faint, suddenly collapsing. Once atop him, Vladislaus forced her away, punting her to the floor. He peered at Bella for a moment, making sure she was unconscious. Glad with his handiwork, he turned his attention to Mortimer. Meanwhile, he'd pulled out the book, peering at its cover. 

Red leather covered it, softly carved and painted with flames rising from the bottom. Golden streamers decorated its corners, tossing themselves towards its center. At that point lay a crimson pentagram, surrounded by a double circle. Mortimer felt a sickly urge rise within him then. However, he stared at it, obvious to Vladislaus approaching him.

Some text sat above the pentagram, scrawled out in an ancient text. However, he could decipher it, mouthing out its very title. His blood suddenly ran cold, causing him to grin back. "This, this is the Book Of Chaos!" Mortimer exclaimed to his beloved. However, Bella wasn't there to witness his triumph. 

Only Vladislaus was, who gave him a piercing, deathly glare.


	13. Chapter 13

"Very well, Mortimer," Vladislaus remarked, his voice now cold. "You've 'caught' me after all. You're so 'clever' like that!" As he nodded to himself, Mortimer realized the danger he'd gotten into. Bella's form lay on the ground, alongside that of the Vatore siblings. Their abilities would be of no use to him, and neither would his own. 

He held no grand strength upon himself, just as he knew. He was an ordinary man, armed with his knowledge and given might. As Mortimer held onto the book, its being called to him. Though it held hatred's essence, he had no time to worry about it. Vladislaus' might was palpable, seeking out revenge for his discovery.

Mortimer leafed through the book, trying to make out its ancient incantations. Of what he understood, it could benefit him right then. Vladislaus had drawn close, forcing his gaze into his own. However, Mortimer kept adamant, reciting a spell on harsh breath. His eyes bore into Vladislaus' own, "marking" him as his new target.

In an instant, piercing cold enveloped his body. Vladislaus recognized the spell Mortimer had cast upon him. Such was its power that it even overtook his vampiric might. He instantly stood stiff, struck by the overwhelming cold. It froze his entire body, coating it in layers of ice. As Vladislaus kept in place, he stared at Mortimer with awe and disgust.

"So, will you tell me where you got the book?" Mortimer asked him, his gaze now cruel. He wasn't sure whether the book was to blame, or their circumstances. However, Vladislaus had to handle things just right. Even with his might, Mortimer now held that grand power. "Or do we have to play 'coy' about this?"

He knew not if he could coax him so, or if Mortimer's spirit was truly corrupt. As he peered at Mortimer, the other seemed unwilling to back down. He held the book tight against his chest, guarding it with his very being. Though frozen, Vladislaus felt rage in him like pure flame. He held onto its might, using it to "honey" his words.

"Since you insist, Mortimer," he replied as the other man stared at him. "I'll tell you of the book's origins. It's not a favor to you, but rather, my family's legacy." Mortimer nodded back, curious to what that implied. He stood about, his eyes fixed on Vladislaus' face within the ice. He began to speak, detailing a time centuries ago.

 

While he'd lived for 200 years already, the Book Of Chaos surpassed his age. Vladislaus had ties to the book, stemming from his own clan. The ancient Strauds were vampiric nobles, their 'essence' mighty. They first used the book, made to their liking. They sought to control chaos itself, easing the rift between humanity and vampires. 

Ever since the book was lost to legend, he wanted to reclaim it for the Straud name. He'd gone "underground", speaking to other supernatural beings until the book was discovered. As Mortimer listened on, Vladislaus smiled to himself. He'd only told Mortimer part of the story, wanting to preserve his well-being. 

Though his family had made the book, they'd done so for selfish reasons. Theirs was a different time then, one where vampires were persecuted by humanity. They needed to take on different forms, lest they be cast into the sunlight. Even knowing of such things disgusted Vladislaus deeply. 

Driven by spite, his ancestors had forged the Book Of Chaos to exact their revenge. Anyone who dared cross them suffered its wrath, all encompassing and awful. Though it'd been their weapon before, it passed hands until it was lost to time. Such was its might that it became legend. 

It was written into sorcery books written by humans and supernaturals alike. Both only knew of its abilities, ensuring it was lost to the ages. Vlad was determined to find it again, forcing it away from human hands. Once he'd done so, he kept it to himself, detracting all others until tonight.

Vladislaus thought himself the "worthiest" owner of the book, as it'd come from his blood. However, even he remained vulnerable to its awful effects. It was designed to overwhelm the senses, driving hatred forth. Only then could chaos truly arise. That was the rub of it all: The book offered grand power, but at the loss of one's self-control. 

It heightened what was vile about living beings: Their way towards spite, vengeance and unabashed cruelty. Despite his own vices, Vladislaus believed humans were worse off in that regard. He knew not of other beings, focused on avenging his ancestors' injustices. However, he was shortsighted, only caring for those who fit his ancestors' ideals. 

Far as he was concerned, the Vatores did not. Caleb was a human who'd been turned, forcing his hand. Vladislaus turned Lilith as well, saying only then would she understand Caleb's predicament. If they were bound like that, they'd follow his ways. However, they rebelled against him, vowing to use their vampiric influence for good. 

Vladislaus wanted to handle them directly, as opposed to killing them via the book. However, Mortimer was another mere mortal. His life wasn't as much of a liability as the Vatores' would be. However, he still knew not of Mortimer's true disposition then. If he could sway Mortimer, he could escape with the book. 

 

The thought warmed his soul and his body. The ice soon melted, allowing him to draw closer to Mortimer. The other man was against his bookshelf, giving Vladislaus an idea. If he could activate the wall, it'd crush Mortimer quickly. It'd be easier that way, the thought tantalizing him. He summoned his power, moving the wall back. 

In an instant, Mortimer felt the walls shift again. He wasn't sure if it was an illusion or not, but refused to see it through. He dashed away, still clutching the book. Once the wall was back in place, both peered at its form. As Vladislaus muttered under his breath, Mortimer glared at him again. 

"You were going to crush me, weren't you?!" he shouted back. The other man kept put, unwilling to goad him openly. Mortimer was smarter than he presumed, to his dismay. "Vlad, I don't want to do this! Give me a reason not to kill you!" He opened the book again.

Vladislaus rushed forward, grasping at Mortimer's chest. "It doesn't have to be like this, Mortimer!" he demanded, gnashing his teeth. "If you give me the book, I'll make you a vampire in return! You'll be immortal, free from human woes, just as I am!" Their eyes met, with Vladislaus silently challenging the other's resistance. 

He tried to seek any weakness, only to find none. Mortimer remained as defiant as ever, to his disgust. "Give it up, Vlad!" he shouted, now clutching the book. "You won't sway me with your words! I wouldn't give up my life for anything, nothing you can offer me! You can try to kill me, but I'll keep on fighting for what's right!"

It was then that Mortimer's true spirit was revealed. It stemmed from honesty, a desire to see the best in existence. It brought to mind a quote he'd read while researching the book: "It is only in chaos we learn who we truly are, how we can shape the world around us-"

Mortimer's spirit was noble in that regard, though it didn't aid him. "Well, tell me this," Vladislaus demanded harshly. "What do you wish to do with the book? You're not fit to keep it! No human is!" Mortimer felt his blood run cold, struck by his implication. "Your kind will fall to its sway and kill! Only vampires can contain its might!"

Mortimer shook it off, only disgusted by the book's "allure". He didn't want to set its charms into the world ever again. "You look at me like that, but it's true!" Vladislaus screeched, his breath ragged. "Trust me, it belongs here as a family heirloom! If you keep it, you'll be no better than a murderer! Is that what you want, Mortimer?!"

"Of course not, Vlad!" he shot back, his mouth stiff. "But history or not, this book is a blight on existence! I only want to destroy it!" Vladislaus stared at him, his eyes vacant. He couldn't risk admitting his true desires, lest Mortimer tell the authorities. If anyone knew he was behind all the murders, he couldn't reclaim the book. Willow Creek and its surrounding areas would know the truth, enraged to be his testing grounds. 

Whatever sway Mortimer could have there would only hurt his chances for escape. Vladislaus prepared to drain him, now driven by pure hatred. Mortimer would just be another in his kill count, albeit more of a hassle. However, he could destroy his body himself, burning it in a special fire. Afterwards, he could do the same for Bella and the Vatores, ridding himself of their burden. Only then would the book be safe again.

As Mortimer held onto the book, Vladislaus rose up, his eyes cold. He prepared to drain him, only for Mortimer to open the book. Before either could act, a blinding light surrounded their space. Though Mortimer shielded himself with the book, Vladislaus wasn't so lucky. The light consumed him entirely, making his form fade into the ether.

Silence fell around him as he awaited Vladislaus' return. Mortimer knew not the light's source, only grateful for his presence. He put the book in his jacket for safekeeping. Once assured that Vladislaus had gone, he prepared to leave as well. He wouldn't go too far, wanting to keep tabs on Bella, the Vatores and Vladislaus. 

However, he felt an eerie chill run through his bones. 

It was unlike anything he'd ever known, incomparable to all others. The sensation rose through his body, making him feel as if hollow. He felt strangely drained then, causing him to stand in place. His heartbeat quickened, his body now being filled with a heavy force.

As his legs shook, Mortimer glanced frantically, trying to find its source. He couldn't see one, but felt its effects to his very core. His hollowness now gave way to spite, its strain tight against his body. He tried to scream for help, only for no sound to come out. His being felt strangled, like someone was pouring their own deep pain and anguish into it.

Despite the strain that now gripped him, Mortimer thought back to what the Landgraabs had said before. They spoke of the similar feeling the town's victims had after their own assault. It held an overwhelming sense of hatred, something beyond comprehension. 

As he writhed under the pain, Mortimer wondered if they were one and the same. He couldn't quite put it to words, for its might was too great. But the longer he held it, the more anguished it became. It spoke of an innate fear, transformed into hatred by nature's ways.


	14. Chapter 14

But as suddenly as it'd come, the sensation faded into the ether. Stunned by its exit, Mortimer shook his head, recalling his surroundings. Of them, nothing seemed more suspicious. He was still in Vladislaus' basement, through free from his prying gaze. Mortimer still couldn't see any source for his pain, none that he recognized easily.

He blinked a few times, making sure all was as he so recalled. Once it was as such, he tried to leave again. Mortimer walked forward, careful in his steps. His balance had been restored, but he still felt wary. He listened for any suspect sounds, his gaze set on the chambers' door. As he walked further, a sudden rush of cool air flooded his space.

He tried to keep his eyes open, only for them to water at its sheer force. Mortimer shut his eyes, still awaiting the sensation's cause. When he felt himself ready, he opened his eyes, now stunned at the sight in front of him. A fine-featured woman had come, clad in a long, flowing gown. She was just as Diana Fyre was, her ghostly flesh translucent. 

Before Mortimer could speak, the woman did so first. "Greetings, Mr. Goth," she stated, her presence like that of nobility. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mia Visage, and I have come regarding the Book of Chaos." He tried to question her, only to stumble on his words. She grinned at him, sweeping her hands along her heaving chest. 

"I admit that I know your plight," Mia stated, her voice faintly hollow. "You wish to have the book to destroy it, correct?" Mortimer nodded to her, still awed by her ghostly presence. He managed to ask how she knew, to which she grinned. She peered around them, seeking out an unseen force. Once satisfied with its absence, she spoke again. 

"I've been observing you and your wife," she admitted. "I know what's brought you here. What Caleb said was true. Many vampires have perished recently, as well as mortal beings." His focus remained on her, insisting she speak on. "However, Vladislaus was to blame for all of them. He has two Books Of Chaos, having used the one you hold."

Mortimer's eyes blazed, his mind going over what Vladislaus said earlier. As he tried to speak, Mia drew closer to him. "Seek what lies in your heart," she advised him. "Knowing as you do, would you believe him?" Their eyes met, hers full of tender sorrow. It was then that all fell into place for him. His hunch had been right, making him uneasy. 

"But how is that possible?!" Mortimer asked on choked breath. "Vlad said his was the only one! What's this other copy, then?!" It was then that Mia told him of its dual forms. In his search, Vladislaus had found the very original Book Of Chaos. Accompanying it was a later translation, featuring "updates" to its incantations. 

Vladislaus' used copy was the latter, as he could read its ancient tongue. Mortimer held it close to himself, listening to Mia's spiel. The original proved indecipherable, despite his vast knowledge of vampire lore. Sensing it was of little use, Vladislaus put it away for safekeeping. Though stunned by her claim, Mortimer questioned it further. 

Even if he hadn't read it fully, could Vladislaus harness the original copy's might? Mia shook her head in turn. He considered why it was so, wondering what the other book was like. Mortimer didn't know its true age, how their language could have so changed since then. 

"It's due to the passage of time-" Mia replied soberly. She moved her hand away, her gaze fixed on Mortimer. "The book was written millenia ago, in an elder tongue that's perished. You must know of such things; You are a gifted writer, after all." His eyes shot open as he asked Mia of her knowledge. Mia admitted she'd read of his past escapades. 

They'd captivated her, leading her to learn more about his ways. Flattered as he was then, Mortimer remained on guard, still unsure of her. "What exactly do I have to lose here?" Mia asked him. "I only admit this because you've a good heart. Mortimer, I saw how you reacted to the book. You're above its charms! You can overtake Vlad and avenge us all!"

His eyes bore into her own, questioning her again. "You dare defy me, then?" Mia snapped back, clearly upset. She huffed at him, rising up a bit. Though frightened, her words felt more earnest than Vladislaus'. Mia's aura even felt like that sensation he'd known earlier. It stemmed from a deep pain, festering into hatred after so long.

"Allow me to explain myself," Mia replied, still watching him. "200 years ago, I married into part of Windenburg's ruling nobility. It was a fine life, bursting with the world's riches. But it came at a price. We shared power with the Straud family, a disgraced line of vampires. Though they remained wealthy, their authority had been greatly reduced."

Mortimer nodded to her, encouraging Mia to speak on. "Due to that," she continued wistfully. "One of their members sought out more for himself. His name was Vladislaus, and he founded Forgotten Hollow." Mortimer blinked a few times, considering the fact. However, he knew he couldn't distract himself yet. 

Mia caught onto it, and grinned at him. "Ah, you're starting to see," she replied playfully. "Anyway, it should have satisfied him. But Vlad refused to let it go! He couldn't imagine vampires being under human control! Thus, he devised a plan to 'cull' the human nobility, leaving Strauds in their place."

Mortimer's face fell blank to consider it. Nevertheless, he asked Mia to continue. "Yes, about that," she replied uneasily. "It wasn't that easy. I was unsure of my loyalties then. My heritage advised me to side with Vlad, as humans had been our tormentors. However, I refused to believe it. My closest friends and family were human, after all." 

Mortimer fell back for a moment, trying to consider her "mysterious" lineage. However, Mia pressed on before he could ask. "Of them, I was closest to Maxine Sixam-" she admitted, to his shock. He knew Maxine's spirit from Von Haunt Estate, roaming the grounds at night. Upon mentioning it, Mia's face froze, her hands against her chest.

"Oh, she's still there?" Mia asked him, to which he nodded back. "God, I never would've imagined-" She paused, trying to get on track. "But that's for later. My point being, Maxine was my best friend, a true visionary! Her ideas could've changed life as we knew it! But Vlad tore us apart! I wanted to protect her, but greed got the better of me!"

She held back a sob, thinking back to Maxine's plight. "I knew it wasn't right," Mia continued on. "But I knew no other life then. If I took the humans' side, I'd be shunned by my own kind! They weren't quite so tolerant them, their hearts hardened. So, I sided with Vlad. Every day, I regret that choice with all my heart."

Mia couldn't contain herself, bursting into tears. Mortimer drew closer, offering his shoulder to cry on. She accepted it, falling onto him. "After that, you know what Vlad did?" she choked out. Mortimer peered at her, shaking his head no. Her gaze grew cold, her teeth gritted. "He killed me! Fucking killed me for daring to care for humanity!"

Mortimer fell silent, bursting with shock and disgust. As he grumbled loudly, Bella and the Vatores arose from their slumber. They glanced around, seeking out Vladislaus. Though they couldn't find him, they saw Mortimer and Mia locked together. Lilith tried to ask Bella how she felt, but Bella silenced her. She sensed something greater was afoot.

"After his coup," Mia said, her jaw still clenched. "Vlad executed me, saying I 'couldn't be trusted'!" He dragged us to Forgotten Hollow to kill us! 25 nobles, all dead by his hand!" She snarled, thinking back to his parting words. "All for a sense of pride and accomplishment, my ass! Afterwards, the bastard kept my spirit locked in his house!"

"So, wait-" Caleb chimed in, breaking Mia's focus. "Him being that group's only survivor isn't true? Vlad just lied about it to cover up their deaths?" Mia nodded somberly, to his disgust. As Caleb shuddered in fear, Lilith grabbed his arm again. She said they couldn't have known, no one else could have. Bella forced their hand, urging Mia to continue.

"Yes, that," she stated as all watched her. "Vlad manipulated my gravestone to 'keep' my spirit. He vowed to retain me, lest I admit his crimes to all others. So I've been under his hand for 200 years! I've been watching him, waiting for an out!" Bella spoke up, wondering how she escaped at all. She couldn't go about freely if he'd done it right.

"No, I forced my will against it," Mia replied. "All that spite I had within me was multiplied by the book's presence. I just used it to break free of his bonds, and to send Vlad away earlier." Mortimer cheered her on, glad to know of that impulse's origin. "He thinks he knows, but I know better. I know better for many things now." She sighed to herself.

"Look, I don't care if my 'life' is ruined!" Mia growled, easing off of Mortimer. "What's done is done! But so long as I exist, I want one thing!" All paused then, sensing what she was to ask. "Destroy the Books Of Chaos! Their origin is pure evil! I didn't escape Vlad to tell you this for nothing!" The others turned to Mortimer, their focus on him. 

"I have this one," he replied casually. "But what of the original?" Mia shot him a wanting smile, only to procure it from the ether. She handed it to him, its red cover well worn. It wasn't as ornate as the later edition, but still held its cruel aura. Mortimer held it up before looking within it. He couldn't read any of its ancient text through worn pages.

As all studied its form, Mia stared at them. "However, you've an obligation to me-" she said, her mouth falling open. Her teeth were bared, their canines transforming into vampiric fangs. "I am but a vampire ghost. Even our shared heritage couldn't stop him!" Mortimer nodded to her, now aware of her mysterious origins. All fell into place then. 

"That's right, Mortimer," she said with a teasing smile. "I kept that to test your heart. You've passed flawlessly!" As Mia clasped her hands together, she became joyful. Their tension had faded, leaving her with her own intentions on display. "Now that you've got the books, go destroy them! Get revenge for the misdeeds of our past!"

He kept in place, carefully watching her. "But before you do," Mia asked him coyly. "Might I ask you a favor? I've business with Vlad, so I need my strength-" He nodded knowingly, drawing close to her. He loosened his cravat, revealing his pale neck. In an instant, Mia's fangs sank into it, drawing his blood. Though it drained him slightly, he kept on his feet.

Bella shook her head, playfully chiding her. It seemed like another woman had fallen for her husband's innate charms. "Well, if you're done here," she noted, drawing them to her. "What do we we do? How shall we destroy these books?" Mia was unsure, saying an enchanted fire could work. Bella thought it reasonable, as she knew how to make one. 

Before she could question it further, all heard footsteps approach them. Mia figured Vladislaus had returned, being cast elsewhere in Forgotten Hollow. Faced with his presence, she cast her blinding light again. Within moments, all stood in the town's abandoned lot. As its darkness gave way to dawn, all mused over their recent discovery.


	15. Chapter 15

Their task was more clear than ever. Even if Vladislaus caught up to them, they couldn't give into him. The Books Of Chaos had brought endless torment upon the land. It'd be better if they perished, never to cast their evil again. With that mind, all wondered how to go about it. They couldn't go at it together then.

The Vatores had to leave, for the sun would soon ravage them. Though saddened, Mortimer and Bella thanked them for their help. They'd done just as much as they'd done before. Flattered by their praise, Caleb and Lilith grinned at them before rushing home. As for Mia, she had to confront Vladislaus on her own.

She'd seen too much under his hand to let it go. Once she was done, Mia promised to track them down. She could hold off Vladislaus in the meantime. As Mia departed in turn, the Goths peered at her wistfully. They were alone once more, just as they'd been at their journey's start.

Even Michael and the pollination technicians had left them for the moment. As they dwelled on the matter, sunrise painted the sky. Its light fell upon them, making all feel strangely calm. The sight was marvelous, bringing them back to their reality. 

So long as they lived, they wanted the best for all. 

Be it family, friends or neighbors, all deserved such pleasure. Neither could let the books or Vladislaus' evil corrupt that. It felt oddly for naught, having found the books. However, both knew its awful might was not for this world. The Goths stood in place, trying to find a plan of action. 

"But where can we go?!" Bella asked softly. "It needs to be somewhere safe, where no one can find us!" She clutched her cheeks, now deep in thought. As she tried to compose herself, Mortimer took a deep breath. His mind drifted as well, seeking out its own refuge. "No, Selvadorada's too far. The old neighborhoods are too far, too, too far-"

Herr lips quaked, stuck in a wave of turbulent thoughts. She forced them aside, only to find a great relief. Her face suddenly lit up with glee. She pulled her hands away, only to wrap Mortimer in a warm embrace. "Granite Falls!" she exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with relief. "Let's go to Granite Falls! It's the off-season, no one'll suspect a thing!" 

It was then that PT18's flying saucer reappeared, having sought out the Goths from above. Since two days had passed since they last spoke, he had to find them. Bella caught wind of his familiar aura, glancing upward. Within moments, the saucer landed on bare ground and PT18 ran out. He met with Mortimer and Bella, demanding their progress.

They proceeded to tell him of their discovery, the awful truth behind the books' history. As PT18 learned of Vladislaus' misdoings and Mia's plight, he nodded with awe. He'd been right in recruiting the Goths for their task. Now that the books' existence was confirmed, he could rest easy. 

As Mortimer held the second version up, PT18 scanned it with his armor's attachment. It was merely for study, evidence of its very existence. The technicians had no need for its use either way. When he finished scanning the first book, PT18 asked what they were to do. Mortimer said he wished to destroy it, seeking out a means to do it safely.

"And then I got my idea," Bella stated triumphantly. "How about you take us to Granite Falls, where we can burn it in peace?" PT18 peered at her, mulling it over. It seemed reasonable enough, as Granite Falls had many isolated areas. It wasn't that far to travel to, especially from Forgotten Hollow. PT18 nodded to her, asking they get in his saucer.

PT15 could stay here, aiding Mia and the Vatores if needed. Once inside, they were lifted upward again, returning to the technician's realm. Their spacecraft soon soared through the sky, another speck of silver against its dark depths. 

Mortimer and Bella sat back, feeling more free than they'd been in ages. It seemed like their troubles faded with each moment cast forward. Perhaps their chaos would soon behind them for once and all. 

 

That afternoon, they arrived in Granite Falls; The Goths peered out the window, taking in its aerial view. The tops of countless trees greeted them, breaking up an expanse of green and umber earth. It seemed to beckon to them, demanding they get lost in its depths. They carried the thought further as PT18 landed the saucer. 

Though he'd be close by, the technician had to protect his vessel. He knew not if Vladislaus or any other threats would come forth. The Goths nodded to him, saying they could go at it alone. They had to go deep in the woods either way, lest they be discovered. 

As they walked towards the campsite's center, faint buzzing became apparent. When Bella felt countless pricks against her skin, she recoiled in disgust. "Damn bugs," she groused, slapping away the mosquitoes that'd come. "Get lost, don't you know it's off season, too?!" Though they'd landed on Mortimer as well, he paid them little mind.

He wondered what the best spot would be to destroy the book. It'd have to be well hidden, somewhere lost to time itself. It was only when he felt himself being slapped did his focus return to reality. Mortimer jumped back, only to see Bella swatting at him. The mosquitoes had swarmed them both, their presence aggravatingly clear. 

He gave her a knowing nod before they dashed away from the creatures. As they ran about, nature's depths flooded their senses. It seemed so divine to witness, given all they'd endured lately. Both felt at peace then, glad for the solitude and lightness of the forest. It'd serve them well, for they were to camp in the wilderness that night.

 

Having researched it on the visitor's map, the Goths decided to find Granite Falls' deepest reaches. They'd stocked up on supplies beforehand, with Bella claiming nature would "provide" the rest. With wild herbs and fruits, she could cast a proper fire once there. Having agreed on the matter, they ventured forth, disappearing into the grand forest.

After hours of hiking, they reached Granite Falls' farthest reaches. It was unlike anything they'd quite seen, even with their town's splendor. All glowed with nature's purest radiance. A multitude of plants were visible, all at the peak of their quality. Though the pair recognized some of them, they were stunned by how majestic they were now.

Trees bearing apples, cherries and other fruits soared skyward, their bounty perfuming the crisp air. It almost seemed like a god's garden, with all made to tempt the senses. However, they forced themselves to keep going, lest they lose sight of their mission. As they walked on, the sky gave way to an amber sunset, signalling night's arrival.

Though the sight was just as stunning as the flora, it gave them brief pause. Neither Mortimer nor Bella knew Granite Falls' complete scope. They hoped their wits would be enough to sustain them then. They only wanted to stay long enough to destroy the Books Of Chaos. As night cast its shade upon all, they stopped in a little meadow. 

It lay close to some rising rocks, obscured by darkness. While Mortimer set up their tent, Bella worked on a fire. It wasn't a cleansing flame just yet, for she was too exhausted to handle it. The books' destruction would have to wait until morning. Once done, she called Mortimer to her side for dinner. 

They'd caught some fish earlier and gotten some fruit. As they roasted them over the fire, stillness fell upon them. It comforted them so, allowing them time to dwell on the situation. By morning at the latest, their ordeal would be over, freeing them from the books' innate evil. They knew not how Vladislaus would fare, but hoped justice would reach him. 

As they sat together on some nearby boulders, Bella leaned against Mortimer. Despite being together for their journey, she hadn't found time to be intimate with him. She fell under his touch, to which he held her tight. Both were achingly weary, ready to be done with it all. But so long as the books remained, so would their fighting spirit.

 

When they were done with dinner, they prepared to sleep. Everything else had been set up to make a suitable campsite. As Mortimer poked the fire, he saw something move in the nearby forest. He called out to Bella, who saw it as well. She dashed after the figure, leaving Mortimer to remain by the fire. 

Though he wanted to follow her, the books' presence chided him still. He had no reason to risk it, lest he lose them. As crickets sounded in the distance, he silently prayed for Bella's safety. In turn, she hoped for it as well, her sight set on the mysterious form. It held a human's shape, but seemed to possess green flesh.

She could only hope it was an alien, as she'd dealt with them before. However, it kept on going, jumping into the forest's maw. Undeterred by that, Bella kept on running, searching for the figure. Though the forest's depths had darkened, she got a flashlight to aid her. Its light filled their space, bouncing off of tree trunks and other flora.

As Bella moved forward, she made out a large flash of green. She bolted towards it, her vision blurring with each step. Without warning, she collided into something, knocking her down. Still clutching the flashlight, Bella forced herself to sit up. As she shook her head, she made out the humanoid form. It had green flesh, but no other alien features.

This being appeared like a human man, albeit with verdant skin and locks. Its form suggested the forest's bounty rather than anything extraterrestrial. The being shook his head, as stunned as Bella was now. "Who are you?" she asked, bathing him in the flashlight's glow. "But more importantly, what are you? Are you from this world nor not?"

"I'd ask the same of you!" the man exclaimed. He shook his head again, trying to process the sight. "But, I didn't mean to alarm you, I'm just a PlantSim! I'm Patrick Willow, by the way." As Bella peered at him, her fear lessened. She knew of PlantSims from Jasmine Holiday's given "challenge". 

Jasmine had ties to them, spreading their way around SimNation. However, they remained rare outside of forests, due to their secretive nature. Bella smiled at Patrick, apologizing for being so brash. She explained her plight to him, saying she sought secrecy. "I've never heard such a thing," he replied. "But I'd like to help you out! I'll let you into the Deep Woods, where we live!"

As Bella thought it over, Mortimer burst through the forest. His gaze was wary, shifting between her and the other man. "I take it that's your husband, Bella?" Patrick asked aloud. As Mortimer nodded back, the other man told him what'd been earlier. "So, if you accept it, I think we can help you out."

Mortimer asked what he meant, leading Patrick to speak on. "Bella said you wanna burn some books?" he inquired, to which Mortimer agreed. "See, we've got an enchanted fire just for that. We're using it for a funeral ceremony, since my aunt just died. We needed some supplies, but just come with me. I'll explain things over there."

Mortimer and Bella glanced at each other, wondering what they had to lose. If push came to shove, they could overtake the PlantSims as well. With that, they agreed, allowing Patrick to take them to a hidden hole. It lay within the obscured rocks, shown when Bella turned her light on it. Within moments, all got inside it, taking them to the Deep Woods.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived in the Deep Woods, Mortimer and Bella gazed at it in awe. It seemed like a true paradise, untouched by man's being. Despite the night's cloak, they could make out soaring peaks, lined with glittering stones and vegetation. More plants than they could imagine lay within reach. Across the way lay a clear lake, reflecting the moon's light.

But most of all, a large bonfire lay at at the woods' center. All flocked to it like moths to a beguiling flame. Upon reaching it, the Goths saw more people formed like Patrick was. They all bore skin of green, mirroring the various hues the plants possessed. As they peered at the Goths, an elder woman approached them.

The Goths took in her form, akin to that of a tree in fall. Her leafy "locks" were of fading green, bearing streaks of copper. She had an oval face, her form firm, yet voluptuous. She brought to mind a succulent plant, full of fluid vitality. "Patrick, why have these mortals come forth?" she asked him. "Why have they access to our realm?"

"Forgive me, Mistress Adenia," Patrick replied softly. "I encountered them by fate. But, they've pressing matters to attend to." Adenia peered at the Goths, asking their reason following Patrick. With that, they spoke of the crime spree plaguing the outside world. During their efforts to end it, they found the Books Of Chaos, artifacts of vast corruption.

As they detailed their adventure, the PlantSims gathered around them, enthralled by their tale. Most knew not of the world outside of Granite Falls, bound to their given land. However, they fell to their tale, imagining such fantastic things. When the Goths were done, Adenia eyed them over. 

Their words were genuine, their hearts gripped by fear and horror. "If you speak the truth," she stated, causing their hearts to race. "I shall allow it. I know not how effective it'll be, but try it." She glanced at some male PlantSims, speaking on low breath. At her call, they rushed to the bonfire and tossed more logs into it. 

Its flame rose higher, soaring into the pitch black sky. As other PlantSims put various fruits and herbs, they perfumed the air. The Goths took it in, smelling smoke and a sweet, musky perfume. They peered into the fire, which danced around a human-like form. They presumed it to be the deceased, giving her form to the ether.

Before they could ask of it, Adenia stepped forward, gazing at the flame. "Oh, great Watcher!" she called forth, her arms set out. "Heed my cry! Bless us with our eternal gratitude, so we can be delivered from evil! Cassia Willow's spirit has fallen under your hand. She passed without issue, just as you desire. Reclaim her soul to bless us all!"

The other PlantSims cheered, shouting praises to their Watcher. It was another unseen force, albeit more merciful than the Books Of Chaos. Many in SimNation believed in its ways, seeing it as a guiding force. It was akin to a toymaker, shaping beings to their liking. They were subject to the Watcher's whims, be they merciful or not. 

It was a sobering thought to the Goths, nearly breaking their focus. "With my own being," Adenia shouted, capturing their attention. "I bless Cassia to a peaceful afterlife. Through death's might, may you bless her spirit and ours, great Watcher!" She plucked a leaf from her head, tossing it into the fire. The flame roared, its heat spreading to all present. 

Before they knew it, it'd consumed Cassia's body. As it eased off, Adenia turned to Bella, saying they were ready for her. She and Mortimer drew closer to the fire, nearly past its edge. As heat struck their faces, he pulled out the second book. He hesitated on throwing both in, aware it might fail.

For the moment, Mortimer hugged the second version before tossing it into the fire. As it fell to flame, all watched as it grew dark. The scent of must filled the air, cast of secrets from centuries ago. As the fire grew hotter, a strange sensation gripped all. It began as pulsing hatred, only to ease into fear, shame and dread. 

It'd been just as it was with Mia's aura. In its destruction, the second Book Of Chaos revealed itself to them all. Though used for evil, its origin stemmed from fear cast of the unknown. Both Books Of Chaos were as such, the product of an innate cruelty. As all took in its aura, they felt strangely at ease. 

It was a great release, having built up over countless years. However, it proved too much for the flame. It suddenly died, leaving only ashes about. Adenia sniffed the air, confirming her suspicions. "It's all used up," she said, to the Goths' dismay. "We'll finish this tomorrow. For now, let us sing the song of our people! It shall bless us further!"

The Goths shrugged it off, glad to have one book out of their grasp. As some PlantSims played reed instruments, others sang aloud. Their voices fell into a lyrical chant, timed with the others' playing. The remaining PlantSims began to dance, circling the dead bonfire. Though confused, Mortimer and Bella followed suit, seeing it as celebration enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Following their ceremony, the PlantSims showed Mortimer and Bella where they could stay. It was a humble dwelling, crafted of wood and other plant materials. The bare essentials were present, suiting their needs. They went to bed, hoping their evil would be gone by morning. 

When it came, they ate with their hosts, enjoying the forest's lush bounty. Nothing had disturbed them yet, owing to the PlantSims' secretive ways. The Goths figured they could hold off a bit, enjoying the Deep Woods. As they feasted on honeyed fruits, fresh fish and roasted vegetables, all felt like true paradise.

 

Outside of the woods, PT18 walked around Granite Falls' paths. "Bella, Mortimer, are you two done yet?!" he shouted, storming through the brush. Ever since Bella told him of her plan, he thought it'd run smoothly. He wanted to believe in her skills, paired with Mortimer's cunning ways. Once the book was destroyed, they'd come forth in triumph.

However, all PT18 gathered from it was an absence, leaving him to worry. He could only imagine what awful things could befall them in the wilderness. Since a day had passed, he took it upon himself to find them again. His search led him to the pathways they'd taken hours ago. As PT18 studied their footprints, he felt a shift in the area's presence. 

When he found their campsite, PT18 paused in shock. He saw a dying fire, with more footprints trailing from it. He discovered the hidden entrance, peering into its depths. Unable to resist its allure, PT18 got inside, oblivious to what approached him. 

 

Earlier at Forgotten Hollow, PT15 had sought out Mia, interrupting her own fight with Vladislaus. Both were engaged in a battle of the "undead", made to exact her revenge. Though he could partially harm her, Mia rose above his force. 

The residual strength from the Books Of Chaos fueled her being. Before she could thrust him into the sun's waning light, PT15 appeared. She managed to tell Mia her purpose before Vladislaus grabbed her. His might would work against her, even without the books. 

Her form was fully alive, subject to its trappings. He held PT15 by the throat, threatening to kill her if Mia didn't obey him. Though she resisted, pity for the technician overwhelmed her. She refused to see another die by Vladislaus' hand. 

PT15 was close to death, despite her own abilities. He'd just proven too quick for her, just as it'd been before. Mia gave in, as did the technician. Drained of her brain power, PT15 collapsed into a chair, her eyes blank. As Vladislaus glared at her, she muttered "Granite Falls" softly.

Before either woman could challenge him, he dashed off, eager to go there. While PT15 chided herself, Mia stepped beside her. She said they weren't to blame, only Vladislaus' evil was. She reached for PT15's hands, consoling her while her power restored itself. Once done, both departed for Granite Falls, hoping they could outspeed Vladislaus.

 

As PT18 entered the Deep Woods, Vladislaus trailed behind, going off of his tracks. Within moments, he also entered the woods, set on vengeance. Not even the sun consuming his flesh would stop him. Soon enough, Mia and PT15 found their footprints, leading them to the entrance. 

As they discovered the Deep Woods, Mortimer and Bella walked about, lost to its sights. They couldn't stay indefinitely, urging them to treasure their time here. While they took in the sun, the others saw them. 

Vladislaus sprinted towards them while the technicians and Mia followed suit. Mia caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. As they fought again, the technicians reached the Goths. Before they could warn them, Vladislaus became apparent.

"Dear God, he followed us!" Bella shouted with disgust. "But, how?!" She shook her head, trying to focus again. He drew closer, stirring up her rage. She turned to Mortimer, making sure the book remained in his grasp. "Never mind that, darling! Go to Adenia, have her start another fire!"

With a knowing nod, Mortimer ran to her home. As he faded into the distance, Bella kept her focus on their crowd. Though she knew their majority, some were unfamiliar to her. They appeared to be ordinary tourists, accompanied by a park ranger. She figured they'd seen her companions enter the woods, curious to what was happening there. 

They soon approached her, asking Bella what had been before. As she tried to speak, they followed suit. They spoke in unison, fighting each other for dominance. The park ranger tried to control them, to little avail. It was Vladislaus who broke through, slipping himself through the masses. 

"I want the Books of Chaos back, Bella!" he snarled, bearing his sharpened fangs. "I don't care who else falls beneath me, it's our vampiric birthright! Mere mortals have no right in having it!" The ranger's gaze fell upon him, her eyes now wary. He cared not for her influence then, only the books. 

She tried to restrain him, only for Vladislaus to punch her. As the ranger went down, he ran after Mortimer. He'd reached Adenia's home, frantically knocking at its door. When she opened it, she saw Vladislaus nearby. His own aura was achingly vile, akin to what the book had released. Adenia nodded to Mortimer, saying she'd handle him. 

He could warn the other PlantSims, urging them to start a new fire. As Mortimer sought them out, she stepped up to Vladislaus. Their eyes met, both defiant and wary. Adenia asked what possessed him to come forth, only for him to snarl at her. He was beyond anyone's pleas against him. 

In his rage, he attacked Adenia, sinking his fangs into her neck. As he drank in her sap, she remained aware. It puzzled him so until acid ran along his tongue. Vladislaus glared at her, to which she smiled. "I'm not of your sort," Adenia taunted him. "My essence is not of blood, but rather water. It can cleanse or house toxins, based on what I desire-"

She grinned at him, glad to see him recoil in shock. As Vladislaus held her poison in his mouth, he tried to dispose it. It was then that Mortimer returned with several PlantSims in tow. He ran up to Adenia, asking what to do next. Before she could speak, Vladislaus ran to him and spat in his face. Her poison met his skin, cutting into its tender surface.

As Mortimer rubbed it out, Vladislaus tacked him, sending them to the ground. He found the original book again, caressing its front. However, it felt bare, making him realize its true form. As he searched Mortimer again, the others caught up them. Adenia forced him away, tending to Mortimer's pain. While she washed it away, Vladislaus was swarmed by the crowd. 

He couldn't take them all, despite his efforts. They'd cast their own might, making him more vulnerable. Only the book could help him now, in spite of its age. He glanced within its pages, trying to make sense of them. Though he'd failed before, he was at his breaking point. He read through it, sounding out the ancient text.

Vladislaus suddenly felt an eerie impulse rise through him. He seemed to speak of hatred itself, that which inflamed one's whole being. Without warning, his mouth moved of its own accord, reciting one of the book's curses. He tried to snap himself out of it, glancing at the park ranger. However, his gaze pierced her, marking her then.

 

 

Before the woman could react, a pounding ache rose in her heart. In her shock, she broke out into a cold sweat, growing faint. She clutched her chest, only for its pain to rise even more. She felt suffocated from within, her jaw and limbs growing numb from the sensation. 

Her suffering was silent, allowing her to remain undetected. However, Vladislaus watched her in fear, sensing the book had brought it upon her. He'd broken his cover on his own. In an instant, the sky grew dark, obscured by a black fog. It centralized in one spot, only to give way to a humanoid figure. 

Drab robes cloaked their body, tied together by an all-concealing hood above. As the figure floated towards them, a shudder ran down their collective spine. Despite their differences, all were bound to death's ways, that which the figure embodied. All stood in horror as the Grim Reaper drew ever closer. 

He clutched his scythe, appearing as he did when on "duty". Mortimer wondered why he'd come now before the answer revealed itself. As their crowd parted for Grim, Mortimer saw a figure collapsed on the ground. Far as he could tell, it was a young woman, bearing no signs of bloodied injury.

He knew not how she'd died, nor could he ask then. He glanced at the crowd, who seemed to share his sentiment. All were stunned by death's presence then, cowed by its dark might. Grim approached the woman, unfazed by the countless eyes upon him. With a quick sweep in the air, his scythe captured her life force, claiming her spirit as his. 

A golden urn soon appeared, symbolizing the end of her existence. Now done with his work, Grim stood by, trying to figure out what'd been before. He made out all variety of beings, all which embodied those who he held power over. However, he was astonished to see them together, their eyes blazing. 

Grim could only wonder what they wanted so badly. He glanced across the way, coming upon Vladislaus. None could see his expression from his cover, but surprise lay upon him. Likewise, Vladislaus stared at him, unsure of how to proceed. Within moments, he'd gotten close, pointing at the book. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Grim asked him. Though he clutched it tightly, its cover could be partially seen. Its familiar "skin" was apparent, painted in blood's very shade. "But, how?! Both books were supposed to be lost to legend, 'destroyed' ages ago!" He reached out to Vladislaus as Mortimer and Bella surrounded him. 

"Oh no, not you too!" Mortimer shouted, to Grim's shock. "Don't tell me you're after this thing!" Mortimer felt the eyes of all bore into him, heightening his fear. Despite their fragile civility, he had no desire to fight Grim for it either. Even if war broke out them all, he was determined to destroy the book. "That's why we're all here now!"

"Of course I want it!" Grim exclaimed, rising up into the air. Mortimer froze, cowed by his display. "You know the trouble it's given me lately?!" His voice shifted to a growl, one cast of the purest disgust. All peered at him, thinking back to book's "countless" deaths. They knew of the torment it'd spawned, but not of its after effects. 

The further they thought on it, the more clear Grim's presence became. He was needed to free their souls, lest they fester in the mortal realm. It was just like Mia's fate, forced by Vladislaus himself. An odd sympathy arose among them to consider that duty. It'd become even greater, considering the numerous deaths recently.

"Either way, I command you to relinquish it!" Grim shouted with rage. "No one should be trusted with its power!" Vladislaus glared at him, overwhelmed by disbelief. "And just how exactly did you find it to begin with?!" The crowd fell silent, glancing at Mortimer and Bella. 

"Don't look at me!" Mortimer exclaimed sharply. He pointed at Vladislaus, his eyes burning. "He found both books to start with! We hunted him down and took them for our safety! I've been protecting them since then!" Everyone stared at Vladislaus as he tried to claim otherwise. "Don't listen to him, he caused those murders with the second one!"

"Count Vladislaus, is that true?" Grim asked aloud. Though he tried to remain adamant, the Reaper's might shattered his focus. Even as an immortal, Grim had other ways of hurting him. It'd be a fate worse than death, or so it seemed to him. Faced with no other choice, Vladislaus nodded feebly, lowering his head. "Well, why is that so?!"

Vladislaus glared at Grim, and then to the crowd. Their eyes bore into him, set against his beliefs. Unable to tolerate it, he stepped forward, stomping his feet. "You want to know why, Sir Reaper?!" he spat out. "It's because vampires have lost their wits nowadays! You don't think I see you among humans, our 'eternal' tormentors?!"

Vladislaus snarled, his vision now blurred. "To think, we were once above all others!" he exclaimed passionately. "But now we've degraded, our very being shameful!" He held the book even tighter, his heart pounding. "So, I sought out the books, exacting my revenge through them! I've no regrets, only that it wasn't as foolproof as I thought it!"

"Be it as it may," Grim stated, drawing the attention of all. "I'm aware you come from a different time. I should know, I was there! But that doesn't excuse your crimes, Vladislaus! You think I like cleaning up your mess, dealing with your chaos in any century?!" He paused, seeking out a proper punishment for him. 

The crowd awaited his judgement, eager to see their chaos' end. "But as for you-" Grim shouted. "I've about had it with you!" He punched Vladislaus, forcing him to release the book. As he fell, he saw the Reaper set down his scythe. Grim held no mercy then, only a desire for revenge. Though he tried to shield himself, both were thrust into a fight. 

Mortimer dropped down, picking up the book. Meanwhile, Vladislaus kept from his usual tactics, knowing they wouldn't effect Grim. However, he punched and clawed back at him, eager to take out his lingering rage. In turn, Grim countered his attacks, his bony fingers digging into pale flesh. Grim's movements were strangely swift, but mighty. 

He beat Vladislaus down, crashing into his body until it couldn't take it. As he lay on the ground, he became aware of his frailty. Grim's power had bested him, as had the sun's. They'd entered the afternoon's peak, its heat beating down on them. Vladislaus felt he couldn't escape it, especially with all others present. Though he remained adamant, he was weary. 

Only the book's power could help him now, causing him to seek it out. As Vladislaus stood on shaky feet, he saw the book with Mortimer again. Before he could go to him, Grim caught him by the throat. "As retribution for your hatred," he shouted, drawing Vladislaus above him. "So shall you perish, just as you've done to countless others!"

Grim kept him in place, his form a dark shadow against the Deep Woods' light. Though Vladislaus continued to struggle, he fell to Grim's might. The sun fell against his flesh, causing it to burn. Smoke soon rose from it, cooking him from within. Despite his efforts, he couldn't overwhelm Grim like he'd done all others.

As they stood together, his body continued to grow hot. It'd become like a roast, its outside crisp and crackling. The pain soon became unbearable, causing Vladislaus to writhe about. Grim continued to hold him, allowing his very essence to drain. When its breaking point came, his body fell slack, only to fade into the ether in pieces.

All watched Grim for a moment in silent disbelief. Though they'd seen a man die under his hand, they'd also seen a great release. Their nation's most corrupt soul had gone, never to spread his hatred again. In return for his aid, Grim demanded the original Book Of Chaos from Mortimer. He followed suit, giving the Reaper that "cursed" tome.

Grim asked of the second version, to which Mortimer said it'd already been destroyed. He smiled back, easing Grim's concerns then. The Reaper clutched that book for a final time, feeling its presence. History or not, it had no place in this world to spread such misery. Grim set it down, only to force his scythe's blade against its cover. 

It began to glow, its heat as fierce as that from the enchanted fire. Before they knew it, the book had also fallen to ash. As their crowd peered at it, a strange calm surrounded them. No longer were they captive to that unseen force. They'd discovered its true origin, which was soon conquered. It was a grand release, cast of purity itself.

Though many helped with the cause, only one man brought it forth. 

Grim peered at Mortimer, who still stood in shock. Though he reeled from Grim's destruction, its release still stunned him. He didn't expect all this to come forth when he began his journey. But there he was, the "reclaimer" for the fabled Books Of Chaos. He'd done the unthinkable by rising above its power to take down Vladislaus.

Though he knew he was an "ordinary" man, he didn't feel as such then. The admiring gazes of all present only encouraged him further. At that moment, Mortimer had become something greater. He was like countless heroes of legend, blessed with only his wits and charisma. His "humility" stemmed from his humanity, robbing him of any inante, enchanted strength.

But where such others had failed, he succeeded, fighting for justice. Even with their abilities, Bella and all others fell under Vladislaus' spite. Only Mortimer rose above it, using his great weapon against him. Fate seemed to will his victory, as Grim could attest. If he hadn't known, the Reaper would've kept on seeking that cursed tome.

However, his work had brought him to Mortimer and Bella, who fought to keep it from evil hands. Grim smiled at him, the sight unseen through his obscured form. "Now that he's gone-" he announced, waving to Mortimer. He approached Grim, still questioning it all. "How's about three cheers for the guy behind this, Mortimer Goth!" 

The crowd peered at him with joy and admiration. Though flattered, he couldn't help but humble himself. They'd all come together about this, leading he and Bella towards the books. However, applause broke out around him, celebrating his courageous efforts. Mortimer just stood back, oddly grateful for such an end to his adventure.

Bella soon stepped up to him, throwing herself against his right side. As she hugged him tightly, triumph swept upon him. All had finally come to a close, with all free from Vladislaus' misdoings. The Books Of Chaos were gone, never to harm anyone again. 

With that mind, Mortimer could rest easy, glad to return to his neighborhood's safety and comfort.


	18. Chapter 18

Mortimer and Bella leftfor Willow Creek two days later, having rested up. Though stunned by the remaining crowd in her home, Adenia also offered her services to them. Once they were ready, they could return to civilization, vowing to keep her realm secret.

As they departed the Deep Woods, the Goths smiled back, glad for her help. They were glad for all they done, even if'd been strenuous. So long at the books' evil was gone, they could rest easy. All had gone back to normal, such as they expected. 

The feeling remained, even as they returned to their home. Before either could bask in their solitude, they were ambushed by a lively crowd. They emerged from all about, bearing joyful, proud grins.

"Surprise, you guys!" Eliza called out, stepping towards them. "Welcome back!" She held a large cake with a snowglobe on top. Its dome was of clear sugar, revealing candy figurines of Mortimer and Bella. As stunned as they were, their focus shifted from the cake to everyone else. The crowd seemed to bear no ill-will or malice-

On the contrary, relief permeated the air. When Bella asked what was going on, Eliza chuckled at her. "Hey, we heard all about your story on the news!" she exclaimed. "They pieced it together, based on witness reports. So we know what happened. Congratulations for destroying those Books Of Chaos!" 

Applause broke out, to their surprise. Before Bella could speak on, Bob stepped up to his wife. "Yeah, so we figured it'd be worth it," he said with a smile. "So we set up this little party! Come on, you don't have to do anything! I got the food, Candy's here to DJ, and so on. Just relax, and have some fun!" The Goths peered at each other before giving in.

"That's the spirit!" Eliza said, glancing to the living room. "Now, if someone'll help me here, we can cut the cake. Bob, fix 'em some plates while we're waiting!" Bob nodded back, only to dash to the kitchen. As the Goths entered their living room, Eliza followed suit, trailed by Don Lothario. They soon sliced the cake, having set on the coffee table.

While Bella sat down, Mortimer kept on his feet, sensing a familiar sound. He went back to the hall, only to see his children. "Dad, you're back!" they cried out, running up to him. Before he could speak up, Mortimer was "ambushed" by his kin. Bella went to find him, only to see Alexander and Cassandra at either side. She ran up to them, her arms wide open.

She asked why they'd come, only to see Mortimer's parents at the doorway. Gunther and Cornelia appeared as regal as ever, albeit a bit weary. Bella figured it only natural, given how lively her own children were. She tapped Mortimer's shoulder, alerting him to their presence. "Mom, Dad?!" he asked aloud. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Long story short," Gunther said as they approached him. "We heard about your adventure too. We got caught up, wonderin' where you and Bella'd go next!" He laughed to himself, smacking his left wrist. Cornelia shook her head, smiling warmly. She peered at her husband, urging him to continue. "It was like watchin' our own soap opera!"

"Either way, we heard you'd come back," he continued on. "So we decided to come let the kids see ya!" Alexander peered up, his gaze now on Bella. She called him to her side, embracing him as Cassandra pulled away. Gunther peered at Bella, noticing her misty gaze. "Don't worry, they're having fun back home! Just rest easy, we'll catch up later!" 

As they laughed alongside him, Michael emerged from the kitchen. He called to Gunther and Cornelia, who waved back. "Michael, it's been ages!" Cornelia said, inviting him to her side. "You look great! How have you been, dear? How are things with your family?" He spoke up, detailing his own adventures in space and the like.

In the process, he said that his work on Sixam was done. He could stay for a bit, enjoying his family again. "But before we keel over here," Michael suggested to all. "Let's go to the yard. Everything's all set up there!" As they agreed, Eliza and Bob returned, bearing platters of food and cake. They handed them over, occupied with serving the other guests.

 

Once in the backyard, their group sat at a long table, nipping at their food. Within the crowd, Bella could see the Vatores and waved to them. As they followed suit, she invited them to their table. Lilith took a seat by Michael, who gave her an appreciative glance. "Well, hello to you too," she purred, reaching for his hand. "I don't think I've seen you before, ah-"

Michael introduced himself, prompting her to do the same. They soon fell into chatter, discussing their strange lives. They had more in common than they realized, intriguing them further. Caleb peeked in, teasing Michael for being so "close" to his sister. Bella teased him back, saying that Lilith better bring him back in once piece.

"Hey, my brother's not a vampire's 'snack', you know?" she said, grinning. Lilith froze, taken back by her claim. She asked Michael if it upset him, to which he smiled. He leaned in closer, saying he dabbled in the magical arts. Lilith beamed at him, feeling like they were "made" for each other. As they spoke on, Caleb got up to get a drink.

Mortimer followed suit, curious to who else had dropped by. He'd seen many others about, seeking his new companions. While he and Caleb stood in the kitchen, PT18 and PT15 also stepped in for drinks. Upon seeing Mortimer, PT18 called to him, making them turn back. He waved to them, while Mortimer followed suit and Caleb drank some Nectar.

"You're doing well?" PT18 asked with a grin. Mortimer nodded back, saying he and Bella were in good spirits. "That's great! Well, we learned about this thing and figured we should show! You see Michael around here, though? Mortimer pointed to the yard, saying he was with Lilith. As Caleb rolled his eyes, PT18 went there with his drinks in hand. 

He and Mortimer remained in the kitchen, discussing things of late. Forgotten Hollow had become peaceful following Vladislaus' demise. However, he'd left a community void, making Caleb step in. While it was a daunting task, he accepted it with pride. Finally, the town would be free of Vladislaus' dark influence, able to thrive again.

Mortimer smiled at Caleb, asking of Mia's presence. Since her captor was gone, surely she must be free. "That's the funny thing," Caleb replied with a chuckle. "She's still there, but due to-" His voice hitched as he felt an eerie chill. He turned to its source, only to see Mia there. She grinned at them before rushing to embrace Mortimer.

"Miss me?" she asked him, pulling back. All Mortimer could do was smile back, truly glad for her presence. "Yeah, I could hear you from over there. He's right, you know. I'm free of Vlad's power, but it's a funny thing. I've just gotten used to his town, his strange home. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll stay for now. Until Caleb gets his bearings, see?"

Caleb scoffed at her, prompting Mia to roll her eyes at him. Mortimer laughed to himself, glad to see them getting along. As they stood by, the Landgraabs walked in for drinks of their own. Mortimer waved to them, inviting them over. They obliged, squeezing between Caleb and Mia. "Well, I gotta say," Nancy remarked. "You and Bella get things done!" 

She laughed to herself as Geoffrey nodded in agreement. "Could you imagine us going out there like that?" Nancy asked with a laugh. "No, not never! But hey, that's why you're the 'leader' here!" She slapped her chest before drinking her Nectar. "Thanks a bunch! We don't know what we'd do without ya!" Mortimer smiled to himself, glad for her praise.

As he walked along the crowd, he encountered Grim himself. He spoke with Adenia then, laughing over an urn mishap. Mortimer glanced around warily, seeking out anyone who'd fallen. "No one's dead here," Grim replied back. "Yeah, I know, right? But I'm just here to keep tabs on you guys." Mortimer nodded to them, asking of Adenia's presence there.

"I've been speaking with PT18," Adenia replied, thinking back to that fateful day. "Ever since his kind entered our realm, they've been fascinated with us. And I felt the same!" She laughed to herself, the PlantSims' ways clear in her mind. "It was strange, but I couldn't help myself. I don't believe we'd ever seen folk like each other before!"

"So we've been aiding one another since then," she pressed on. "In exchange for samples of our leaves and sap, we tell them of our ancient knowledge. In a way, we've both learned to accept humans now. You're perfectly fine folk! We've not much reason to say secret, provided you respect us." Mortimer nodded back, well aware of that catch. 

Violating it had brought their troubles about, stemming from Vladislaus' evil ways. The further Adenia spoke, the more she revealed her new ties. She'd grown to enjoy PT18's company, as different as their kind were. Both held a hard authority, driven by order and intellect. She also admired his own verdant flesh, his form strong and toned. 

As Mortimer laughed over such intrigue, the doorbell sounded. He excused himself to answer it, soon opening the door. There lay "Mad" Maxie's ghost, hovering by anxiously. She was just as Mortimer knew from Von Haunt Estate, her tall, stately form as elegant as Mia's own. 

"Hello, is this the Goth residence?" she asked him, to which Mortimer nodded. "Forgive me if this is abrupt, but I'm looking for someone particular-" Across the way, Mia glanced at the door, unsure of herself. She could see Mortimer's back, hearing a phantom of a voice. 

She held back, believing her mind was deceiving her. However, he stepped away, revealing Maxine's form. "Maxine?!" Mia exclaimed, staring at her fallen friend. As she gazed at her, Maxine noticed her and rushed to Mia's side. Both were soon wrapped in a tender embrace. 

"Mia, it's finally you!" Maxine said, her voice joyous. "I never thought I'd see you again! When you left, I just-" Tears welled in her eyes to see Mia again, to feel her cool flesh. Mia caressed her cheek, saying it was another tale Vladislaus had brought forth. However, Maxine's eyes urged her on. 

She tried to speak, but was choked by sorrow. Mia saw it, her own unease rising. "But before you go on," Mia said. "I want to say something. I'm sorry." Maxine became stiff, questioning her friend's intent. "Maxine, I've been thinking about this for ages. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I know your worth isn't any 'less' or 'more' than mine."

Maxine peered at Mia, biting her lip. She hadn't expected that of her friend, even in her ghostly state. It pained her deeply, as though she'd been holding it for an eternity. "I accept that, Mia," Maxine replied softly. "I know how things were back then. I've seen the changes around Windenburg. Things can be better now! What's done is done, Mia!"

"Thank you, Maxine," Mia said softly. "I never meant to drag us into this. Besides, Vlad just killed us both then. He doesn't give a damn about anything but himself!" Maxine nodded back, thinking back to their past. She knew Mia didn't trust him then, but was driven by obligation. But since he was gone, they could put that past them.

In the afterlife, they could be friends again, rekindling their relationship. Maxine and Mia pulled apart, only to see Mortimer's expression. He beamed at them, glad to see another triumph against Vladislaus. His right hand motioned to them, inviting the pair to his table. They agreed without question, floating alongside him as all walked back. 

 

Having returned to the backyard, Mortimer sought out his family. The children had left their table, taking in their homeland again. Alexander ran about, playing some game with his friends. Across the way, Cassandra toyed with some fireworks, seemingly for a later display. He smiled to himself, glad they were safe and sound again.

As Mia and Maxine wend to his table, he kept on walking. Mortimer passed the buffet table, stacked with food Bob's company had brought in. Bob himself manned the grill, searing hotdogs and steaks. He waved to Mortimer, who followed suit with a grin. He went further, passing by the dance floor.

Candy Behr manned its DJ booth while her little sister, Yuki, watched on. He waved to them, causing them to smile and cheer him on. Candy continued to play music, its speed now faster. In turn, those on the floor picked up their own pace. Among them were Michael and Lilith, set in a frantic, slamming dance. 

He chuckled to himself, stunned by their physical prowess. Mortimer paused to watch the dancers, only to see PT18 and Adenia approaching. They stepped on the floor, with her demanding he show his moves. PT18 obliged, soon moving like a robot. Though he appeared stiff, his motions were intriguing, captivating them both. 

Adenia tried to copy them, only to flail about. PT18 stopped short, laughing playfully at her. She couldn't help but follow suit, smacking his armor. Within moments, they danced together, hand in hand. Mortimer grinned at them, glad to see them in such good spirits. He opted to leave, curious to what Mia and Maxine were up to now.

As he returned to his table, Mortimer saw his friends and neighbors alike. Some were also seated, enjoying Bob's offerings. While they ate his food, Eliza continued to putter about, offering cake. In particular, she retained slices with the Goths' candy figurines on top. Before he could return to his seat, Eliza caught up to him, handing him a slice.

"Come on, Bella's waiting!" she exclaimed, ushering him forth. "We're gonna light the fireworks!" Mortimer nodded to her, grasping his plate as they walked together. Once back, he sat down, noticing Bella's own piece. He set his next to hers, peering at their candy replicas. They were oddly content, free of any other pressures or burdens.

In essence, they were just as he and Bella were then. All they'd fought for had come to its peak, freeing everyone from chaos' burden. When he felt Bella's hand against his own, he knew it was fully realized. Mortimer leaned against her, glad for her love and support. As more preparations were made, Cassandra and Alexander returned to their parents. 

They took their seats, peering at them with a familiar joy. Their tension had finally gone, leaving all safe in their being again. Though they were to return to Sunset Valley, they didn't mind. So long as their parents were happy, so were they. Their homeland had offered the children its own pleasures. All said, they were glad for what that chaos had ultimately brought them. 

For the moment, it brought them to this party, full of friendly faces and good fun. As they sat back, the fireworks began. All had come to the backyard to watch them ascend. As they soared into the darkening sky, Mortimer's spirits followed suit. It wasn't something he'd expected coming home, but he accepted it. It'd been like many things in his life, unexpected, yet joyful.

When the first wave came, all watched as bursts of emerald, crimson and ivory filled the sky. It was a wondrous sight, illuminating the space he and Bella had seen from above. Mortimer knew others couldn't quite imagine what he'd seen and felt through his journey. 

Even with his great writing skill, it was something that had to be truly experienced. Perhaps it'd be a future endeavor of his, ensuring no one ever fell to such misery and hatred again. While the Books Of Chaos had been destroyed, their spark remained. So long as strife remained, so would cause for fear, violence and hatred. 

However, if others could understand their origin, they could rise above them. It was life's greatest lesson, one applicable to all who retained it somehow. A moment came, allowing for pause. As the second round of fireworks was readied, Mortimer glanced around himself. There lay countless beings of all sorts, accounting for each state of life. 

But whether they be extraterrestrial, supernatural or otherwise, it didn't matter. They'd all come together to fend against chaos, the result of hatred and fear. Through their differing ways, they'd lead he and Bella to its main source then. While they didn't fully understand each other, they could respect and aid each other if needed.

It was a grand thing to see, especially since chaos had ripped apart his own community. Though Mortimer knew its fear, he refused to give into it. Though his strength, he'd kept on, fighting an evil that others could not. While it brought him joy to consider, seeing all in harmony made him even gladder. Chaos hadn't won that day.

Love and understanding had, cast from the hands of himself and many others. Mortimer smiled with pride, happy to have brought peace once more. He sat back, watching as the fireworks started again. As multicolored PlumBobs filled the sky, all followed suit in awe. They knew not what Mortimer was truly thinking, only grateful for his efforts.

However, as he gazed at the bright sparks along darkness, his mind drifted off. It went to a quote he'd never heard, only sensed through his travels. It acted as a final comfort, affirming that all wasn't for naught. Mortimer smiled to himself, letting it run through his glad, weary mind: 

"It is only in chaos we learn who we truly are, how we can shape the world around us-"


End file.
